More than human
by Our hero
Summary: Naruto gets bitten by a vampire and is offered training by one of the strongest vampires, yakumo learns of her teachers plan to make her unfit to become a shinobi and runs nto a yandere doctor who offers training so she wont lose lee-senpai and Kasumi Kaguya trained by an assassin in the rokushiki(one piece) and coming to the leaf village hopes to test her skills, feedback please
1. Chapter one

Okay sorry to everyone who expected me to update another story but I've had this idea before i even started most of my current stories you know what lets cut the diatribe and ill just say,

This is slightly based on a story from actionliker called 'from just a bite' i wanted to adopt it a while ago but couldn't get in contact with him,

Naruto gets bit by a vampire who then falls in love with him while he is trained by one of the strongest pure blood vampires who not only takes him under his wing (no pun intended) and removes him from ninja school but knows his true lineage and the skills of his parents. Cool right? Well it doesn't stop there

And a french assassin (not of the creed) a master of the Rokushi (Japanese word for six-powers), finds a young kaguya girl starving in a cave basically being tortured by her captors murders them and rescues her, adopts her as his daughter and down the line teaches her his skills, are you not on the edge of your seat?(if you aren't then I apologise)

And the last of the kurama clan, hopeless that she'll never become a ninja walking alone in a field finds rock lee a student without the ability to use ninjutsu or genjutsu and because of his spirit not only falls in love but becomes inspired to never quit, and finds a crazy doctor who teaches her the finer points of life and death so she swears to herself she'll 1: become a ninja 2: win his heart and 3: become the first ever kunoichi to master med nin techniques and genjutsu. And then they form a team so much like every other fan fiction te- I mean not that... yeah

So this will be the first chapter of my stupid plan

Also (and this might surprise you) I'm not Japanese nor do I speak it so I'll probably put most of the attack names in English, also I'll probably make up a lot of moves and as I'm not that well versed in Japanese I can't really make up moves think of a name for it then translate it to Japanese, though those that I do know like the rokushi, Shigan, geppo, stuff like that I'll probably leave Japanese u though any moves I make up I'll make English

But never mind that

Lights, cameras,

IT'S SHOOOOWTIIIIIIME!(sound of crickets chirping) FUCK YOU CRICKETS

Sigh

Let's begin

Outside ninja school we find a young blonde child sitting on a swing set sadly glancing at the other students, 'three years, and i can't seem to pass, I'll never become the hokage at this rate.' the blonde thought hopelessly he continued glancing at them until he was sick of feeling worthless, and got up and walked back to his apartment,

But on his way home he heard a voice down a dark alley "Sob.. so hungry, if i- ... sob" the voice sobbed, naruto never one to let someone feel as sad as he did plastered his biggest smile on his face knowing that a smile made people feel comfortable around him and walked down the alleyway, and it's her back to him was a ten year old silky pink haired girl sobbing into her hands, "hey" the blonde said softy and immediately the girl turned around her hair covered her eyes, he noticed she was wearing a Lolita style dress,

"Are you okay?" The blonde asked her, her only response was that her breathing hitched before becoming faster, "um why are you crying?" He asked hoping she would answer, "im sorry if im-" she moved closer, closer, until his back was against the wall (both literally and- no wait just literally) "sorry?" She drawled as if she didn't understand the word her lips curled into a smirk "don't be sorry" she said hungrily licking her lips like the cat that caught the canary "after all i could use your help, you see im soo hungry i haven't eaten in weeks," she put a finger to his lips and her smirk deepened her face was at his neck and he felt her tongue slowly licking the entire left side of his neck

the next thing he knew he was in immense pain and yet he couldn't scream

Then everything went black

Meanwhile with hiruzen

The third hokage the kami no shinobi had seen war and the countless horrors that came with it, he had seen endless suffering and the death of many friends now had to face his greatest challenge yet

Feigning interest in danzo prattling on everything from the good old days to gimme the nine tails so our village can reign supreme as bigges dickus, or something honestly he had stopped paying attention after danzo's tirade about not understanding the toaster,

he wished something or someone would interrupt the old bastard,

As soon as he thought that neko appeared in his office her calm voice hiding her worry said "we've lost naruto, and the squad constantly watching him are all unconscious" hiruzen shot up from his desk and put his hand on neko shoulder as she teleported them to the blondes last known location,

It was an empty alleyway he turned to neko and she said "all we know is he walked down this alleyway and then our anbu were knocked out" he looked at boar and bird two of his best and didn't believe for a second that they'd let this happen, mostly cause he'd fuck em up if they did, "search the village, I want every able ninja on this, and keep it from the civilians" he said as they all jumped away un awake that a lone butterfly watched them before flying off to inform it's keeper

With naruto,

The pain had ceased but he could hear running water he opened his eyes to see a sewer and after getting to his feet and the obligatory "hey where am i" part wandered down its nearly endless corridors came up to a big gate and he couldn't see any thing past the darkness so he got closer, closer, closer he could hear water running, closer and he saw a red haired nine tailed woman naked as the day she was born relaxing in a hot tub,

She looked at him blushed and jumped out of it before running put to him and wrapping her arms around him "naru-Kun! You've Finally come to meet me, yay! Well im kurama or wife or babe or sexy whichever works for you, and I'm the kyubii no yoko, and technically im your tenant so me casa su casa, sorry for dumbass thinking you were me, but your heads in between my breasts right now so i doubt you mind," her voice was so cheerful and quick he barely had any time to get his bearings nd then she started talking again, "listen we dont have much time you'll be awake in about ten seconds i just wanted you to know to contact me when you get home okay? Okay love you!" She kissed him on the head and he woke up

Again,

but this time his neck felt stiff, and instead of water he heard voices, "... coming, i really screwed up this time" a feminine voice spoke worriedly effort a calm and composed male voice said "now, now, dear no harm done, well except to the young lad here, speaking of him i see you're awake, good, though very few wake so quickly, now I have a feeling your thirsty aren't you?" Though naruto couldn't are out shapes and the world was very blurry he noticed the man handed him a cup which he took and quickly drank the substance inside

Before spitting it out, "bleh what is that?" He asked hoping to get the taste out of his mouth "earl grey" the man responded without any sarcasm, "not a tea fan?" He asked handing him another cup this one had an orange liquid which the blonde drunk, "ah orange juice" naruto said, and the shapes formed the girl from the alley and a man dressed in a Victorian style suit leaning on an umbrella as if it was a cane, the man had white hair and piercing red eyes with slits the man bowed "greetings i am IV or four, or for but i prefer IV," naruto wondered why the man kept saying four but let him continue "and i am called such as i am the fourth strongest of our race, a race you are now part of vampires-" "wait what!?" The blonde would've shouted that but he felt very dizzy and tired and that was the best he could muster, this time the girl answered "um sorry... when I... bit you . . . I uh... well I uh made you a vampire" she rushed out the last part though it came out a sounding like a squeak, a vampire? He wanted to ask but his voice wouldn't let him as he met her eyes a lovely emerald met his cerulean and both stared at each other,

IV timed it twelve minutes they both stared though he politely waited, when Moka blushed and broke contact he spoke again, "yes a vampire, you can still eat food and drink beverages, and as you are half vampire due to being turned by miss Moka here you can go out into sunlight, though her without her rosary and I without my ring would burn to ash,"

"Thats a lot to take in," Naruto said not only referring to what he was just told by IV but also by Kurama, trying to get to his feet Moka let him lean on her blushing at the contact and feeling responsible for his condition, "I wish there was something I could do to make this easier on you," just then they heard tapping on the window an IV went to open it, a bat flew in and dropped a message before flying off, IV read it before taking a lighter out of his pocket and burning it,

"Naruto, I must ask you a favour, would you be kind enough to take care of miss Moka for the day, I know you have ninja school tomorrow but if you do so I myself will train you, however I had to run here from iwa so I must return home, it is almost day and I am very tired," as he said that he leapt out of the opened window and Moka lead Naruto outside the building,

And upon leaving realised they were inside a clock tower, not to mention Neko finding them, they were immediately dragged back to Naruto house where the third Hokage was waiting,

Naruto sat and stared at the closest thing to a relative he had, and was glad he had nothing but relief when neko found him, and upon seeing monks said this "ah naruto, while im glad you have found a freind and proud she'll be living with you, ive had quite the scare tonight and should return to the hokage's office, so Neko babysit them" he smiled smugly at the blonde who sputtered know ing what he was in for,

Now what very few people in the hidden leaf knew was their were three anbu who took a liking to the young jinjuriki, these three were dog, weasel(who disappeared), and neko and each of them had a kind of family bond with him, to dog and weasel he was kinda like a little brother, but to neko he was like a son, and often treated him as such,

So when hiruzen left neko to 'babysit' he actually just gave her a resson to stay and make sure the blonde understood how worried they were,

Naruto asked moka to wait for him in the living room, and him and neko went to his bedroom, he sat on the bed while she closed the door, and the curtains and removed her mask,

"Naruto," she said hoping to draw his attention and he looked at he and saw the worry in her eyes, she took a deep breath and said "im not mad, i was scared your guard was knocked out, and you were missing and i heard you failed your classes and i was worried That enemy ninja had you and i had no idea what to do and im sorry i left you and im going to watch you all week now so don't worry and if-" her worried ramble was interrupted by the tired blond wrapping his arms around her, she smiled and said "okay, i think I'll finish grilling you in the morning, its time for bed," she put her mask back on and left to get moka while naruto got undressed,

When neko returned naruto left so moka could get changed into and shirt that was too big for him but worked as a nighty for her, and then the two got into bed with each other, blushing he said "g- goodnight moka" "go- good. . . N- night naruto" moka replied shyly

"Good night naruto, good night moka, sweet dreams" neko said sitting in a chair in the room watching them, they both bid her "goodnight" and drifted off to sleep after a few minutes neko checked the room again and upon seeing no one watching she removed her mask, tucked both in and kissed both of their heads,

Meanwhile with IV

he was sitting inside a small estate inside the hidden leaf village, already planning his student lesson when his butterfly landed on his shoulder, he looked at it as its antenna twitched, 'the third Hokage is aware of my kidnapping? It was a rather quick response time, I'll have to plan it better should it be a common occurrence' he internally sighed, before he laid down planning to get some rest, he had prepared two Fūtons for an old friend of his,

Meanwhile with yakumo

Now most people thought team tens leader and his star pupil were completely weird, yakumo wasn't most people, then again most people wouldn't have made a Neji voodoo doll in attempt to make him pay for insulting lee, she was on number 52 and considering she could only get seven more knives in would be moving on to number 53 by tomorrow, though the Neji doll was on the floor her lee doll was on her lap kindly watching her paint Konoha's handsome devil rock lee,

And as usual she was hidden behind a genjutsu that not even Kurenai would notice, she smirked in pride 'even the genjutsu mistress can't match my skill, ive only just began learning' she thought before realising her lessons with Kurenai were about to begin, picking up her stuff and sealing it into a scroll she blew a kiss to lee and skipped back home, forgetting to cancel her genjutsu.

It wasn't long before she came to the door and heard a voice from inside, "she's too weak physically" came her sensei's voice "she has no hope of becoming a kunochi" kurenai said sternly "what do we do? She has her heart set on being a ninja, if we forbid her she'll be crushed." Shizuku kurama yakumo's mum said sadly, "I know thats why i found another way, here take these pills put them in her food they'll weaken her body, but only for the next three meals any more would kill her," and with that her teacher walked out not noticing her still invisible student,

Yakumo couldn't believe her ears, the two women she trusted the most had conspired to make her unfit to be a ninja, unfit to train, and worse of all useless.

With tears streaming down her face yakumo ran she didn't know where but she ran as fast as her legs could carry her until she collapsed into a crying heap, her genjutsu dispelling due to stress,

'Why?' She thought "WHY?!" She cried hitting the floor before screaming "WHY?! AM I NOT WORTH IT?! THE EFFORT TO TRAIN?!" As the faces of her betrayers faces went through her mind creating various reasons they were vindictive and resentful towards her she thought of lee and her rage was replaced by hopelessness, with a trembling with sadness she asked "am i not worry of love?" "Of course you are" a male voice drawled she turned her head to see a charcoaled haired man in his early twenties with a blank look on his surgical scar covered face,

"Huh?" She said, "everyone is worthy of love," he continued his voice not breaking an octave nor his face showing any emotion, who was this man? She thought as he handed her a handkerchief, then he spoke again "what has made you sad?" And for some reason she told him everything, his listened intently upon the end of her story he sighed and said "ah, what a tragic tale of love and betrayal" "yeah im sad to say I'll never get to tell him how i feel, maby i should just . . . Give u-" before she could finish he threw a tanto at a tree beside her she looked up at him his eyes had nothing but rage while an insane grin split his face, he tilted his body so that his head was at th side of her cheek and said "giiiiiiive up on looooooooove?" He drawled dangerously before spinning on one foot and laughing maniacally

His eyes flashed at her and she suddenly wanted to run, he leaned closer and said "don't. Love is a splendid feeling those whores you mentioned are just jealous that you're closer to lee then them," he said and at first she thought him mad

Then yakumo(who is also crazy) realised how much sense it made 'yeah kurenai always told me not to look out for him (stalking him) and making sure he's safe (watching him sleep) and she always hated to know i had tried to watch him shower (she hasn't succeeded YET!)' "IT ALL MAKES SENSE!" She shouted, realising her mother and kurenai just wanted lee too themselves and hated yakumo cause lee secretly loved her, now she was more determined then ever to impress lee with her training, then depression hit her again "but i don't have a sense-" "HAH" he cried out of nowhere before he levelled his gaze at her and said "need assistance in fighting for the one you love? Vehehehe, i will teach you i can't just watch as those harlots you trusted tear out your heart,"

Now she was ecstatic she had found an ally in her quest for love, together her and. . . She turned to him and asked "what is your name?" "People call me Doctor Yandere, so doc yan will do," her and Yan-sense-"DR Yan-sensei!" He cried indignantly,

Her and Dr Yan-sensei would make sure no one would win lee's affection,

and if they did. . . "ILL KILL EM!" Yakumo shouted embracing the wonderful feeling of love, and letting it consume her to the point of insanity, her and her new teacher stalked further into the woods to re-train her in the most dangerous fighting style known to senpai's,

The Yanderes way: a knife based fighting style that relies on the love a Yandere has for their senpai and the hate for all the whores trying to lead senpai astray, this style focuses on strong knife stabs, slashes, and cuts, and just that (this makes it widely customisable to its various practitioners) it is also believed to empower those who master it, turning a turning the woman who wants to marry you into the woman you **WILL** marry(for fear she'll kill god for not making you love her enough, also every one else you know),

the doctors own surgery/tanto based fighting style: Dead On Arrival, which focuses on speed as well as surgical knowledge for attacks, agility and flexibility to make your strikes more deadly while simultaneously making you a harder target to hit, the fatal poisons tipping your weapons, your accuracy with a scalpel, and the sheer unpredictably of a mad man/woman),

sharpening her own genjutsu and med ninjutsu,

And combining it all into one deadly warrior of love.

With Katsumi Kaguya

'Pain has been my life, living in fear of my captors, beaten for simply existing, being fed dog food because they liked watching the last kaguya on her knees begging for more 'food' and raped because i lacked the power to stop them, most people would hate looking back on the day the were about to be forcefully fucked against their will, but to me. . . It was the start of the best day of my life,' katsumi thought with a smirk as she remembered that day so long ago now

Flashback **WARNING FLASHBACK CONTAINS PEOPHILES, NEAR-RAPE, UNCOMFORTABLE SCENES, SKIP IF YOU DO NOT LIKE,**

She was trapped inside a cage and surrounded by twelve men their lustfull grins as they slowly opened the gate only grew larger with every step they took closer to her, she screened "NO! PLEASE. . . I'LL BE GOOD. . . PLEASE I-" the eight year old begged with tears in her eyes being cut off by a slap from a man twice her size, one of them moved behind her and ripped the filthy rags they had forced her to wear and exposed her pale skin, budding breasts, and vagina,

One of them played wth her breast and grinned perversely "oh man, this ones an early budder, dont worry demon we'll be real gentle, as we take every last drop of your innocence," he said as he grabbed her legs forcefully spreading them as he rubbed his penis against her small body he put the tip to her entrance and

Was stopped by a haunting song "Taaaaaake meeee out to the baaaall game," the one about to take the last piece of her innocence dropped along with three others and stopped moving entirely "leeeeet me root for the hooooome teeeam if theeeeeey dont' win it's a shaaaaaaaame" and six others fell next as she finally noticed another man his hands were covered in blood the strange man continued singing "caaaaaaaause it's one!" He sang kicking the tenth man who was knocked into the wall at such speed he died on impact, Though weather it was the kick or the wall that killed him she didn't know "two!" He sang as the eleventh tried to punch him but he tilted his head out of the way and poking the man in the heart and he joined the others on the floor,

The last man obviously scared let go of her and tried to beg for his life, the mans responce was "threee strikes your out at the old baaaaall gaaaaaame!" As he kicked him in the neck a sickening crack was heard, and just like the last man he kicked went flying into the wall,

Then the mysterious man looked at the little girl and draped his brown jacket over her, as she took in his appearance he had blonde hair down to his neck and blue eyes like the midnight sky, his attire consisted of a dark brown suit over a black dress shirt, black dress shoes, and black blood stained gloves, and a brown top hat, "vile creatures, those that would harm a sweet little girl like your self," he said with an accent she hadn't heard before, "my name is john, what is yours?" He asked politely "K-. . . Kaguya, they didn't give me a first name " he put his hand to his chin before shrugging and putting his hat on her head, "huh" he grinned "it's raining outside" as he picked her up "let's get you out of this cave"

And the rest as they say is history

Flashback over

"Are you okay kasumi?" Her dad asked, she opened her eyes and nodded,

now kasumi was fifteen and wore a white kimono with red accents, and dark red gi for trousers and black shinobi sandals, and her figure had filled out a bit much to her initial dismay, though when her dad told her that any one who liked women would be staring at her chest or rear and would make an easy target she made sure to show a little cleavage and kept an eye out for perverts, despite her high b cup bust(which hadn't stopped growing) she was less concerend with apperence and more concerned with combat, and her long white hair had a wild look to it, she was also quite lean and muscular more so than most girls her age yet she noticed boys still stared

She had been trained by her dad in the art of assassination and combat, harsh as it sounds she wanted him to teach her to be strong and he did just that, though he had trained her to understand one thing over all other things 'there is no such thing as a fair fight',

Not only that but he had trained her in the rokushi, she knew the six base moves shigan, soru, geppo, tekkai, rankyaku, and kami-e, and had even began training her in more advanced ways to utilise the techniques, Unlike her dad she couldn't move using tekkai, so he insisted she learn how to focus it into certain limbs if she wanted to attack, and she had been learning how to use her kekkei genkai the Shikotsumyaku,

And despite both her and her dads lack of knowledge in the ability she has quickly making progress with it, "well come on katsumi, my old freind is waiting" and she nodded soon they would be in her dads freinds compound, a safe bed, a nice training grounds away from prying eyes and the chance to make freinds her own age(though more of a concern of her dads) 'and some nice boys and pretty girls to lure to her bed,' she thought glad her dad hadn't killed her other one night stands when he found out she was a Nymphomaniac and worse a bi-sexual one, but then he was a trained killer as long as she wasn't dead and enjoyed herself (and more so that she was safe, used protection, and her partner/s knew it was a one night stand) she was fine to do as she wished

Yeah her dad was really cool, either way they came up to the hidden leaf village and made for her dads freinds compound, it was quite far away from the town part of the village and was massive, her dad opened the door and said "now try to be quiet, I believe he will be asleep," she nodded and the two found their separate moms and drifted off to sleep,

Back with hiruzen,

Now hiruzen was currently enjoying a slow walk back to his office, greeting everyone as he walked by, as he entered the the tower now devoid of it's receptionist and most ofit's staff he was going to enjoy watching the night sky as he filed away his final remaing paperwork, but upon opening his door he was hit by the worst attack he had ever taken in his life

It was danzo's signature jutsu

 **THE OLD MAN MONOLOGUE JUTSU: TIMELINE MESSED UP EDITION**

"Now back when i was a lad i had a dream that the hidden leaf would be the bigges dickus of the ninja world and i asked my self how do we do that and I received my answer as naruto was born providing our village with both sanctuary and remember the shoe shiners? I do. well back in my day we didnt have toasters we had to have those _uchiha_ types to toast our bread for us, and girls dress to revealing today which gives me a boner and my pastor said was the work of the ninja devil, so I hired a ninja prostitute and upon reliving that having sex was a sin i brainwashed her to join root which despite being senile i still have for some reason and- SAUTOBI" he shouted wacking the hokage with his cane "have you been listening?" Hiruzen said "yes you were on the part were blah blah blah" he said having not listened to theman since he came walked back in danzo rubbed his chin and said "well I guess you were paying attention, well I'll get back to it then, so then the fourth hokage summoned Godzilla to kick the crap out of Madura uchiha and then Had the sinful secks with his lover fem-orochimaru-"

And for not the first time in his life hiruzen whished danzo was some brilliant schemer who secretly had the civilian council dancing on a string to de power the current hokage until he could take the position himself,

But in reality he knew the truth danzo was just senile,

The end

What do ya think?

Okay this is more of a if people want it thing,

And if you all need an extra incentive I'll tell you all my plans for the main characters,

Naruto: jitte(like smokers from one piece) and will have control of the nine tails cloak, he'll be part vampire, early learning the rasengan, shadow clones, will learn the harashin, might learn a few of the rokushiki, will also be smarter and be unofficial leader, he'll be able to track foes using his vampire senses and may eventually become a sealing master,

Yakumo: will use a tanto and kukuri combo, will have a good knowledge of med-ninjutsu and super high level genjutsu, she will be kind (except to sakura, kurenai, and her family believing they want lee to themselves,) though unlike the other two will prefer using genjutsu, and traps possibly even becoming a type of human puppeteer using genjutsu with chakra strings to utilise living people as puppets(not sure yet) like naruto possible rokushiki,

Kasumi: being more vicious and violent then her teammates she'll use hand to hand combat and making it more deadly using the Shikotsumyaku and the rokushiki, she'll also take the 'lead' during fights making people focus on her while the other two capitalise on this and lay traps for their enemies, might learn the eight gates, will have water style,

And as for team sensei YOU DECIDE

and you can choose from the list below yes im serious I'll do any of them

Anko

Yugao/Neko

Konan(I'll think of new akasuki members if you all want Nagato and Yahiko in the hidden leaf as well)

Tenzo/(I forgot his fake name)

Kurenai(though yakumo won't like it)

Tsume

Asuma

Rin

Danzo(though i can't promise he wont just ramble)

Handsome Jack(im the hero 101, step 1 murder people who havent done shit to anyone step two jack is the hero)

Gintoki sakata(odd jobs has really good rates)

Shantae(the half genie hero WHO BEETTER BE SMASH BROS DLC)

Yamcha(don't worry theres no saibamen)

and finally your choice, I have people I'd rather write and you have people you want me to write,

So get at me if ya want more


	2. Chapter two

CHAPTER TWO: TRAINING AND INTRODUCTIONS(or filler while i wait for people to vote)

Four people already? Cool

Any way I'd better warn all of you im terrible at updating stories consistently in fact after this one you might not see another chapter for months.

Now i had a plan for this chapter involving a timskip, then the main characters meeting each other, then getting a sensei, but cause no one's voted yet i have no idea which sensei to write

Also I said Naruto gets the harrashin early but I meant during the chunin exam halfway point along with some of kushinas skills, and that was also where I planned to give him control over his nine tails cloak, (mostly just so he doesn't whip out the harashin at every opportunity)

Oh and kurama is suppose to talk **"like this"** i forgot to add it in last time, whoops

So the plan for this chapter is: a training chapter, where they meet, then they enter the forest of death,

Oh and if any one came from brook meets sans i am working on the next chapter,

Let's Begin

With Naruto inside his Dreamscape.

Naruto was sitting in the cage supposed to contain Kurama, and across from him sitting in a massive throne was kurama, this time she wasnt naked, she was wearing a white dress that hugged her figure and and showed off her cleavage and had a dark red kimono dangling over her shoulders on the back of her kimono was the word SEIKOU(the greatest in Japanese), she had a golden crown on her head, she didn't have shoes on, she grinned upon seeing him and pounced on him

 **"NARU-DEAR!!!"** She shouted as she glomped him, "Ow, uh hi Kurama-chan" she looked at him and grinned **"aww you're soooo cute future husband, but now that we have time i should introduce myself properly . . ."** Her eyes had a mischievous glint in them just before the room went dark and suddenly two spotlights went around the room, music started to play(imagine something like the very very very strongest) **"INTRODUCING FOR THE FIRST TIME SINCE THE FOURTH HOKAGE SEALLED HER INSIDE YOU, THE STRONGEST OF THE BIJU, THE SEXIEST WOMEN YOU'VE EVER MET, SHE'S A REAL FOXY LADY, QUEEN KUUUUUUUUUURAAAAAAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"** the spotlightsfocused on a stage where her throne used to be and standing on it was kurama winking while giving a peace sign,

"Uh okay?" He said not completely taking in anything she said,

She giggled and said **"oh Naru-dear, you don't have to be so enthralled in me that you become speechless, just being here is enough, but i digress, we are bound together by the seal the fourth hokage made,"**

Now what practically everyone in konohana knew was that Naruto idolised the fourth hokage but hearing that your greatest hero basically fucked you over was the hardest thing he had to hear, "the fourth sealed you inside me? Why?" He asked just barely fighting the urge to cry, kurama looked at him and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around the young vampire, she didn't utter a word as he sobbed silently into her stomach,

Soon he found the had changed position and his head was on her lap as she stroked his head, she had no idea what to say so instead she hummed a song she heard from his mother, a song she knew he didn't remember but still eased his tears, she didn't mind comforting him in a way other that cat masked woman she was the closest thing to family he had,

It took fifteen minutes for him to calm down but neither moved for thirty, both simply enjoying the feeling of someone else,

"Why?..." He asked fighting the tears "Why me?..." **"Because there was no other choice, when you were born Kushina your mom was weakened enough that some Uchiha asshole could release me from the seal in her stomach and used his fucking overpowered dojutsu to take control of my brain, and then he order me to attack, your father minato and your still weakened mother, they did everything they could to stop me from destroying the village they loved so much the only way that worked was their last resort, using a certain seal to put me inside you their son,"**

She waited a moment for him to take in what she said, but she knew what his next set of questions would be so after five minutes she continued,

 **"Because of the bastard Uchiha's actions your village would have been left without a ninja harnessing the power of a tailed beast the other villages like iwa who hated your father, or kumo who hated your mother, would've tried to invade just to destroy you, as for the assholes at your school holding your education back and the vast majority of the villagers, they just can't tell a kunai from the scroll it's sealed in, and the reason they don't know your practically royalty is because the third made it illegal to talk about your heritage in fear of those who would want you dead"**

She waited for him to accept what she told him before moving on but he surprised her when he asked "don't I have any other family?" She had to hold back a growl as she said **"yes, your father chose Jiraiya as your Godfather and Tsunade Senju as your Godmother, and your mother choose her closest friend Mikoto Uchiha, and probably some others but I don't recall anyone else, ."** She said intentionally searching the village for those who were alive, only finding Mikoto alive and knowing it would probably take her to kill the old bastard pervert, and the ageing drunk, not that she hated ether of them but if she accidentally stepped on them she wouldn't mind,

His next set was much calmer "why are you a human? And a woman?" She grinned, **"because I'm in love with you, and i am a woman"**

 **"Now i need to ask you something"** she said seriously "what kurama-chan?" **"Do you want my help training you?"** "You want to help me?" He asked curiously and she giggled **"yes i do, for one as the strongest biju i need a strong host, my pride and ego won't allow me to have a weak one, and two as a woman in love I want my man to make it back from a fight, but i do want something for teaching you."** Naruto raised an eyebrow, what could the she want from him now?

 **"I want you to. . . Have some sake every now and then,"** naruto face faulted "what?"She blushed and twiddled her fingers while looking down **"Well you see when people revered me as a deity they gave me it all the time and i kinda like the taste and I haven't had any in years and i really really want some"** he chuckled at her antics "sure anything else?" She retook her overconfident stance **, "yes i want you too change this crappy room into something nicer, like a grassy field at night time with bunnies to chase and foxes to cuddle and-"** she stopped herself cleared her throat while blushing, **"never mind, just grow strong and maybe read some of Jiraiya's books, the could have some great content in them"** she said knowing exactly what his books had in them, her old container would deny it even to god themselves but she was a massive pervert, the proof being that Jiraiya survived around her at all,

Not to mention that many of his stories seemed to have been inspired by kushina's bedroom activities,

thinking about kushina and Jiraiya's conversations perked her up and she grinned perversely **" oh and good job getting a girl in your bed at this age, soon you'll be young lovers"** she said wistfully as she turned her back to him and held her cheeks, "wha- i- we- she's not- i mean-" he stammered and she turned back around and put her hand infront of her face **"Ohohohohohofufufu"**

After she stopped laughing she bent over and said **"well I'll see ya later"**

Outside the dreamscape

i found my head upon somthing soft and squishy, turning my head i saw moka, her arms wrapped around me, holding my head to her chest and by extension her breasts,

I was about to lift my head when i noticed yugao(still wearing her mask) asleep on the side i was sleeping on before, and somehow IV was in my chair reading a book, i couldn't read the cover, "ah, you're awake?" He asked before smiling, "Good" he said closing it which had yugao jump out of bed and holding her tanto to his neck,

He smiled at her "Greetings miss kitty i am IV, or four, or for, but i prefer IV, tea?" He asked holding a cup of tea for her to take "what do you want?" She asked dangerously to which he replied happily "why to train young naruto here as per our agreement" "agreement? What agreement?" "I asked him to take care of miss moka for the night, and In turn i would train him to fight" she hadn't taken her eyes off the man who began to sip the neglected tea,

"Mmmm, i had the most wonder. . . full. . . dream?" Moka said waking up blushing when she realised where his head was not noticing Neko with a knife to IV's neck, 'naruto's head inbetween my... **heh don't blame him I seem to recall you using him as a teddy bear'** inner moka said making outer moka's blush redder,

"Good morning moka" naruto said "G-good m-m-morni-ng n-Naruto" she stuttered cutely, "ah good morning miss Akashia/Moka" said IV and Neko together making the young vampire turn to them both,

And then came the explaining, it wasn't the whole story it was IV's lie turned into a story it went like this

Naruto found moka crying in an alleyway cause she had lost her bodyguard IV, and as soon as naruto found her so did IV, who mistakenly believed the anbu watching naruto were a threat and knocked them out, and took them to a temporary place to hide as moka was a member of a high ranking family and needed her out of direct sight, IV needing to make sure they weren't followed asked naruto to watch moka while he made sure no one knew her, and if naruto did so he'd train him,

And now they were all at the breakfast table,

neko still suspicious of the white haired man sat across from him with moka on her left side and naruto on her right, he was back to reading as he sipped tea, though naruto could read his book's title now, an encyclopaedia of all things insect, by the insect princess and her knight,

The tension was high but naruto asked IV a question "So Iva-sensei, when are we going to train?" the older vampire looked back at him "Iva? How did you know how IV was spelt,?" Naruto pointed to a clock on the wall which had Roman numerals and the older man nodded, "when ever your ready" he replied "im ready now" naruto cheered thinking about all the training he would get, the older man stood and said "then follow me home, and we shall begin,"

And after the two young vampires got ready the four of them walked through the village to Iva's home, as he put the key in the lock he turned to them "oh i have friends staying over so don't be shocked if someone joins your training" he said gesturing them to enter first,

And naruto like moka and neko was shocked, not because of the size of the compound, not because of the smell(a mix of fresh flowers and many different tea flavours's) no they were shocked because as soon as they walked inside they saw a pretty white haired girl with red dots on her forhead around naruto's age who was currently half asleep walking around in nothing but a pair of knickers, she stretched as she passed them, she continued walking until she found the bathroom and went inside,

Neko turned to Iva, who said "ah my freinds daughter Kasumi, he told me she has little shame, forgive me i thought she would still be asleep," Iva said leading us in the opposite direction, we came to a set of wooden doors Iva opened them revealing dojo like room, and as we entered he walked to one side of the room, grabbed a dark blue shirt and four bracelets and handed them to naruto, "these have seals on them that make them heavier," Iva said as naruto put them on, "now push chakra into them" as he did this he became much heavier, Iva nodded,

"well show me what you know" he said simply standing there and naruto nodded as he went to the opposite side of the room to Iva,

Naruto took a stance and immediately neko looked at his fighting stance "naruto? Why are you doing that stance? You should use the academy stance", naruto looked confused "this is what they taught me," and Neko and Iva shared glance "we'll then they truly wanted you to die" Iva said appearing in front of him and poking him over, "your feet are too close together, arms too far apart, and the constant motion only makes you easier to knock over," neko said shaking her head, seeing naruto's downcast expression Iva said "all easy enough to fix," handing naruto three scrolls, "huh, what are these for?" naruto asked "home work, to help fix that stance, but im not much of a taijutsu user so I'll have someone else help with that, instead. . ." He trailed off opening a door on the other side of the room and gestured or them all to enter,

Inside was a room filled with weapons, from swords to push blades to bisento to sebon, and much more the room has filled with weapons "as a gift and a show of good will you can choose any weapon in here and i shall teach you what i know, once you master it we'll go to a weapon shop to get you one of your own," Iva said while naruto looked over the weapons, before seeing one he liked, it was a blunt weapon it was about three foot long pole like weapon with a part just above the hand guard jutting out and curling upwards(according to Wikipedia this is called the kagi, which is what im referring to it from now on),

He gave it a few practice swings as Iva spoke "that is a jitte, normally they are smaller but they can be bigger to, they can be used for rough swings or blunt thrusts, is this the weapon you will take?"

Naruto nodded and returned to where he stood before while Iva had a Tonfa in his hands "then let's begin your lesson" and both sensei and student rushed at each other ready to attack with weapons neither had ever used before,

Naruto swung at his teachers head, but but as both clashed naruto was knocked back off the Mat where moka caught him, "thanks moka" naruto said and as she let him go he jumped at Iva who held up his hand "that was just so i could tell what you needed work with," Said Iva who handed him a few more scrolls, and told him to practice those as well as his stance

Then the door opened again this time Kasumi walked in wearing a black tank top and white shorts, "perfect timing Kasumi Naruto here could use a sparing partner closer to his level," Kasumi nodded taking Iva's place on the mat, naruto raised his jitte as Kasumi cracked her neck "okay handsome lets see how strong you are"

And both rushed at each other, naruto swung is jitte at hear head she ducked under the swing and tried to punch his stomach he responded by caching her arm with the kagi, he raised it to so he could mover her arm out of the way so he could punch her, but she blocked his fist with her foot and used it as a stepping stone to leap over him and use his weapon to throw him, it he punched her and knocked her off as she groaned letting go of his jitte, dropping to the floor, he looked over her and was about to apologise until she flipped up and kissed him on the lips, he was so confused he dropped his weapon and his guard, so she punched him in the kidney and judok tossed him off the mat,

"What the-" "nice kiss sweetheart, but there's no such thing as a fair fight," she grinned mockingly both the kiss and moka's angry expression seemed to fill her with glee,

"And that is why a skilled kunoichi has higher kill counts then a skilled shinobi" Neko stated, Iva chuckled "she's going easy on you Naruto, and remember an attractive opponent is very likely to use said beauty against you, now this time naruto will attack while kasumi will dodge"

Naruto got up again as the battle progressed somehow naruto started figuring out his weapon and fighting style, and he also grew accustomed to the weight and as soon as he did Iva had him increase it, it was to get a feel for his weapon before a true sparring match

Then they did the opposite naruto would dodge while Kasumi attacked,

Yeah he didn't stand a chance,

And after three tries they decided to have dinner before another try,

Iva showed them the kitchen where another man was sitting, he turned to them and smiled "hello" he said with an accent no one could place of the top of their heads, " I'm John Kaguya, father of Kasumi, and my accent is french" they nodded,

Iva walked in "john, this is Naruto Uzumaki, Moka Akashia, and Neko," he nodded, they all sat down to have dinner Iva walked wearing an simple white apron holding a large pot, he laid on the table and snapped his fingers, suddenly there were many pots on the table, he put his hand on the big pot lid and smiled "i call this meal, Asian Culture Festival" he took the lids off revealing Food from all over Asia, he had a pick and mix sushi, three different types of rice (plain, egg fried, and shrimp fried) curry, korma, and more "and dont worry about the calories, this is all home made why all of this together probably as less calories then a standard salad"

Even with them all together they couldn't even dent the meal

After dinner Iva john and neko stayed in the dining room to talk about somthing while they returned to training

With Neko

"He wants to get stronger fast, and i can't blame him considering how his education has been butchered" she said to the two men who nodded "I've seen his progress in one day it has to be sabotage" Iva spoke, "what if we have him and Kasumi for a year?, then enroll them in the academy on the last day, it will give you a chance to train him, my daughter a chance to make an actual friend and we wont worry about either of their scores getting rigged," john asked, "possible but how to ensure they wont just get a spy who will attempt to weaken both of them?" Neko asked, John smirked "i've already thought of that, there is another young person who is training get into the academy, the only problem is her trainer is doctor yandere"

The two took time to process that, neko had never heard of the man but these two had, so she waited for them to decide, the silence was broken when Iva sighed, "we don't have a choice do we?" John chuckled as he shook his head Iva stood up, "very well, i will seek him while you assist naruto with his taijutsu training" john nodded as Iva turned into butterflies and flew away,

John and neko walked back to the dojo where naruto and the other two were, Naruto was reading his scrolls and now had some knowledge on his stance, Moka was sitting next to him and leaning over his shoulder trying to help him, while kasumi was knocking around a training dummy,

With Iva

It hadn't taken him long to find the good doctor, but Iva knew that was a bad thing, it ment the doctor knew Iva was looking for him and let him, in his multi butterfly form came into a 16 year old girl stabbing a boar to death, her brunette hair was disheveled, her hair face and clothes all had a mix of blood and dirt, her once fancy clan robes were now rags, and the spot for the clan symbol was cut out, in one hand she had a tanto and in another a kukuri, she continued stabbing to boar saying "die whore die, tell me im worthless now stupid whore" and repeating the sentence over and over again, Iva returned to his normal form "hello is the good doctor around?" He asked she didn't respond so Iva moved closer put his hand on her shoulder, and as it went through her he heard somthing rip," an explosion knocked him into a knife from the same little girl he thrusted his parasoul into her stomach and grimaced as he felt a knife slash his back he was forced to take a knee as one jumped onto his back a knife was at his neck, she cut his neck but rather than blood butterflies leaked out and swarmed her and reformed behind her into Iva just as he was about to kill the crazed girl a loud laugh stopped him "Vehehehe, good job my apprentice, but choose your fights carefully, this man could and would have killed you had i not stepped in"

"Yes Dr. Yan-sensei, i simply wished to know how strong ive gotten in the past few weeks" Iva could now see the young girls face, her eyes were unfocused and crazed while her face had a smile permanently in place, her breath stunk as did she, but she wasnt his main concern as he was about to speak the doctor said "well yakumo, do you want to train with Iva-chan and john-chan's students" Yakumo put her hand to her chin "Naruto Uzumaki and Kasumi Kaguya? Along with the chance for revenge? And joining the ninja ranks with other strong people sure! BUT TOUCH LEE-SENPAI AND YOUR DEAD!" Her smile never left her face,

And now they were back at Iva's home, yakumo had gone to shower and brush her teeth while the doctor had gone to get her some clothes, Iva explained the situation to the others and they grimaced, but had an idea three weeks to get naruto around the others level then into training ground 45 the forest of death, only naruto really needed work now, john had fixed his taijutsu stance and Iva would work on other skills,

With yakumo

She got out of the shower while brushing her teeth, she had washed three weeks worth of dirt and blood off her body her hair returned to the brunette shade it had before the whores betrayed her, and she dried off, then she saw a pile of new clothes and accessories,

After trying on a bunch of outfits she found a combination she liked a green short skirt, white stockings, a white shirt with a green tie, black ninja shoes and on top a white lab coat, and a pair of white curved sunglasses with solid black lenses, she also had training weights on,

And coming into the kitchen she saw everyone else sitting down, "damn, there was a cute girl under all that blood and dirt?" The white haired girl asked, the white haired man clapped his hands and said "okay now it's time, to meet everyone, so let's start with some introductions, would any like to start?" Everyone looked at him,

"Okay, I'll start then, hello my name is fo- *ahem* Iva, i like hmm, oh cooking, reading, gardening, and insects, i dislike the sun as it's too bright, birds, and throwing food away, my hobbies are keeping the compound clean, studying insects, and I suppose you can guess the rest, my dream is. . . To have a fairly peaceful life till i die." Iva sat down,

The blonde haired man stood up next and began to speak, "My name is John Kaguya, i like my daughter katsumi, training, fighting especially against strong opponents, and strategy games, I despise weak people and those who refuse to train, not to mention people who harm children, my hobby? Bounty hunting i suppose, and my dream is for Katsumi to surpass and overcome me," then he sat down,

Dr Yan-sensei stood next "my name is Seikou Yandere yes seriously, But please Dr Yandere will do, i like my tanto, foxes, love, medicine, and science! Yakumo too i guess, i hate and would- no WILL kill anyone who doesn't respect the power of love or worse denounces it, and I'll shove a handful of scalpels down the throats of those who think that doctors are weak, oh and useless people, not to mention certain types of idiots, as for hobbies Sharpening my Tanto, and making medicine, and my dream is. . .-" the mad unfocused look in his eyes faded and a somber expression appeared on the doctors face "to see them again." The Doctors sat down and refused to meet anyone's eyes,

The woman in the cat mask stood next "i am neko, i like naruto-kun, and the hidden leaf village," she sat down

The pink haired girl stood next "Hi I'm moka, and i like helping others, and being a good freind, and cakes, i dislike those who judge others on things they can't control, perverts and Violence, i don't have any hobbies, and my dream is to make many freinds," and she sat down,

The white haired girl stood next, "I'm Katsumi Kaguya, i like Fighting, Sex, Training, Sparing, My dad, and Teasing people around me, I hate stupid girls who'd rather diet then train, and people who think I'll sleep with them just because im a nymphomaniac, and weak people in general, and its not hate but prudes annoy me, my hobby is Training, and my dreams are One: to become the strongest, Two: to become an assassin even greater than my dad, and Three: to revive the Kaguya Clan and make the next generation noble warriors rather than bloodthirsty Phychopaths," then she sat down,

Then Yakumo Stood up, "I'm Yakumo ex Kurama clan heir, I love Lee-senpai especially due to his never give up attitude despite the fact he can't use ninjitsu, or genjutsu, i like painting and sharpening my knifes, and I **hate** _Kurenai-dear_ for trying to make me worthless, and my clan for going along with it, im not Neji's biggest fan, i am grateful to Dr. Yan-sensei for all he's done such as training me, giving me medicine to fix my bones and for understanding when i told him I wouldn't take it until i proved to Kurenai and my clan that i am not worthless, and my goals are to marry Lee-kun, beat up kurenai and her students if she has any, and make a genjutsu even the sharengan can't see through," then she sat down

finally the young blond stood up "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and Im going to be the Hokage!, my likes are ramen, Kurama-chan, Neko-chan Weasel-Nii-san, Dog-Nii-san, Teuchi-san and Ayame-nii and training, i dislike arrogant jerks, and people who try to crush others dreams, and my hobby is tasting and comparing the different types of ramen,"

I should have been wary trusting these people but dr yan-sensei already told me about Naruto and Kasumi not every thing just some helpful tips on their feelings on certain topics mostly to avoid awkward situations with them and she was impressed,

And for the third time this week Yakumo generally wondered if the good doctor was actually kami, mostly cause three days after he began teaching her he said that he'd get her the perfect teammates, she didn't believe him when he said a sane kaguya and a blond Uzumaki,

though her thoughts drifted to the pink haired girl she couldn't feel much chakra from her like instead of using jutsu she focused on something else, this other energy was something . . . Denser, though there wasn't much of it.

Then onto John, he definitely wasn't a Kaguya, simply put it was like mistaking a sand storm for hail too many differences to completely mistake, and stranger he had his guard up and she couldn't spot a single weak point in it, and that was a big part of her fighting style, thought she disregarded it due to the fact she wasn't even Genin level, though to her the oddest part about the blonde man was like lee-senpai he had no chakra, at least she couldn't feel any from him.

Neko was your average AnBu, in one word unreadable.

And then there was Iva, similarly to Moka he had that dense chakra and normal chakra, but there was a third energy she felt from him, and it was so . . . peaceful,

Then her thoughts focused themselves onto her teammates 'they'd better not try to take lee-kuns heart, or I'll take their heads'

 **CHAPTER TWO: TRAINING AND INTRODUCTIONS(or filler while i wait for people to vote)**

 **end**

So here we are again and I hate to ask more of you guys but,

Would you kindly help me?

Now what I need help with is Moka, and here's the problem,

I have no idea what to do with her.

Do I put her on Naruto's team and make up some reason for it?

Do I make a team up for her?

Do I bring kururmu and mizore into the story to be in her team?

Do I beak up a team and put Moka in it?

Do I get drunk, toss all ideas into a hat, pick one out nail it to my forehead and write what's been chosen in the morning?

Any other ideas?

Also sorry about this one being more serious I didn't mean it to be that way but what's done is done,

In the next chapter Moka vs Kasumi, yakumo trying to figure out Kureni's weakness, and Naruto learning some of his parents moves like his mother's jutsu and his father's legendary unfinished technique,

Until next time

OUR HERO

AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


	3. Chapter three

Chapter three: Her true self?! Inner Moka vs Katsumi

With Naruto

After we introduced ourselves to each other we were about to start training again but Iva-sensei said "we have all had a long day, we have enough time tomorrow to make up for any training we don't do now, instead we should take the time to rest and relax," and with that he led me, Moka, Yakumo, and Dr. Yandere to where the rooms are,

Leaving us to choose our rooms he left us to talk to neko-chan about something, we each chose a room and began to settle in, as I changed into my Pajamas I wondered what tomorrow would bring,

I tried to keep my excitement back as I eventually faded off to sleep,

In the morning

As his consciousness returned from a dream He vaguely remembered, one included a feminine silhouette saying something he couldn't hear, and another that he remembered much clearer it involved Kurama-chan taking over the ninja world with octopus and forcing the kage to become marching band members and making them write her a theme song while she stomped Uchiha's in their twig and berries for stealing her pies, he chuckled to himself as he wondered if she had something to do with that, "W-what? Me? Uh no I mean no! I'm the great kurama-hime! No the greatest Kurarma-Hime-Seikou! Y-Yeah why would I hijack your dreamscape while you sleep to create a fictional dream about me taking over the world? I Wouldn't! I'll bet it was uh... um Bacon lord...? Yeah him he did it!" Kurama said sounding less and less convincing as she rambled,

Just as he was about to wake up enough to realise that hearing kurama when not inside his mindscape was odd his alarm started beeping loudly, and an arm that wasn't his turned it off, Moka poked her head out of the covers and looking at him she blushed and said "um M-morning Naruto-san", " morning Moka" Naruto said sleepily returning her greeting as he realised he felt her arms around him snuggling into his waist,

though the weight on his stomach nor the arms around him budged as Moka stretched using both of her arms, then both their eyes were drawn to the lump under his covers Moka who not knowing he had arms wrapped around him thought he just had to 'rub his mighty oak' and blushed as she was about to get up and leave only to blush harder as he began lifting up his covers and thought he was intending to 'give her a show'

But that embarrassment was consumed by her rising anger when realised it was Katsumi snuggling into his stomach "KATSUMI?!" She shouted causing the assassin in training to wake up, "huh? *yaaaaawn, morning Moka-chan, Naruto-kun, did you both sleep well?" "Never mind that why are you on Naruto-san's stomach?" She asked angrily (and jealously) 'why didn't I think of that?' Moka thought and to her surprise her inner self offered no embarrassing comment, instead her inner self was content growling at the offending bitch touching her ideal mate, (the fact that she never told him that, nor that they met maybe a day ago didn't occur to Moka outer or inner,)

"Cause he's comfy" The offending girl said enjoying both her position and the jealous look she got from the attractive pinkette, then she shifted slightly and Naruto realised her cleavage was pressing against his 'other head'

Though Moka had seen enough "GET OFF OF HIM!" Moka shouted frustrated with the other girls closeness to her friend, in response Katsumi lifted up Naruto's top and slid her head underneath it as she laid directly on his stomach, "nah I'm still tired, wake me up later handsome" she said, then Moka tried to pry the white haired pervert from her stunned friend, Katsumi childishly cried "NOOOO, KATSUMI NO WANNA WAKE UP, SHE DIDNT EVEN GET HER GOOD MORNING KISS YET"

This comment was enough to make Moka rip naruto's shirt off of him as she did katsumi's hand shot at moka and a tearing sound was heard before moka ended up on the floor then Kasumi slid up naruto's body completely intentionally straddling him as she did his covers which had been tossed by Kasumi's quick moition ended up covering the lower part of naruto's body that Kasumi wasn't,

And just then Naruto realised that the girl who was currently straddling him was completely naked, then he saw her holding up a yellow nightgown, and Naruto's eyes turned to his fellow vampire, she was slightly stunned by the impact enough to not realised her entire body was on display,

And then the door to his room was opened (which surprised Katsumi enough to throw Moka's nightgown away) by John who simply stared at the scene,

Now naruto was brave for a 15 year old, he had survived beatings from bullies, death glares from veterans, and even the occasional wild animal going to bite him, hell he recalled a time he helped a girl from an enemy shinobi, but when he saw Katsumi's assassin dad looking over three teens two of them being naked girls and one a boy in the same room, especially with one straddling him and that one being his daughter, and imagining his mind going to the obvious conclusion, he was about to beg for his life and explain himself when Katsumi smiled at him and winked,

Turning back toward her dad she said "daddy! Knock next time! It's my turn Naruto said so and I'm going to show pinkie how to ride a man right," both Naruto and Moka blushed at her words but were so embarrassed they couldn't think of anything to say,

The Frenchman rolled his eyes and said "i suspected as much from all the banging, however Iva has told me to call you all for breakfast," the man turned and took a step outside before he threw a box of condoms over his shoulder and said "don't break the bed ma petite fleur,"

In response Kasumi caught the box and said "Merci Papa, et pas de promesses," moka having regained her senses and realised her state of undress squealed, kasumi got off Naruto and tossed moka her nightie, "that was an entertaining way to start the day don't you think?" She asked the other two in the room, "that's one way to put it," naruto said before he clicked "not that i mind waking up next to two beautiful laides but why were you two in my bed?" Moka blushed, Kasumi grinned, "w-well i-uh couldn't sleep so- and i remembered how comfy i was last- i mean the first night here and- im sorry," moka stammered her blush increasing as she did, naruto chuckled and said "im glad i could help," his reply had both inner and outer moka blushing (though the former would die before she admitted it) the blonde halfvampire turned his gaze toward the white haired assassin in training and asked "and you katsumi?" Her grin widened as she said "i saw moka heading to your room and wondered if you'd like a threesome, but you were both asleep when i entered and I decided that your stomach was comfier then my bed,"

Nodding at the... answer he knew only katsumi would give he watched the shy woman bid him an apology while the shameless one winked before blowing him a kiss before they left, he tried not to think about what could have happened if he were still awake when Kasumi waked in,

He got out of bed and found his clothes folded at the foot of his bed, he got dressed and left his room, walking down the hallway his mind drifted back to what kurama-chan said yesterday 'I have godparents, Jiriya, Tsunade, and Mikoto,' anger filled his thoughts if there was one thing that was pretty much universally despised it was being abandoned especially by those you were supposed to trust, and these three had done just that,

'Or had they?' He thought and he pondered the answer in truth naruto didn't know anything about them maybe they had something else that required their attention, he wouldn't forgive them, but it would be easer if his only remaining family had air tight excuses, hearing footsteps behind him he saw iva walking toward him, 'can't hurt to ask if he knows them' "morning naruto-san" the Vampire greeted, "Morning Iva-sensei, hey i have a question for you, do you know anyone named Jiriya, Tsunade Senju, or Mikoto Uchiha?"

His teacher nodded "yes, why?" "Can you tell me about them?" Iva stopped walking and naruto turned to him the vampires expression was shock, "you don't know them? They are among the most famous ninja from this village," naruto shook his head and asked "did anything happened to them?" His mentor was curious about his questioning but nevertheless he spoke "in order Jiraya 'allegedly' runs konhana's spy network and his work has him often traveling from town to town, Tsunade had been plagued by the deaths of those she loved and decided to use her sanin traveling rights to leave the village indefinitely, finally Mikoto Uchiha is in a coma due to the massacre of the uchiha clan I know not of her exact condition beyond that,"

Naruto hung his head low "thanks Iva-Sensei," the older vampire nodded before patting the young lad on his back, "well if you need assistance with whatever is on your mind you need but ask, as your teacher I'm quite happy to assist you with any topics that might trouble you," naruto nodded and thanked the man that offered to train him, and the white haired man continued toward the breakfast table, 'so i can't really blame mikoto for not being a god mother, but jiraya and tsunade? Guess i don't know enough to decide ether way, if i meet them I'll ask beyond that ive got no reason to forgive them,' the blonde teen thought his mind satisfied

Naruto entered the what he had dubbed the dining room, sitting at the table was yakumo and john, hey were having a conversation one wouldn't expect a fifteen year old to have with a professional killer, "so after ive broken his will to live he looked at me and grovelled ''let me live please'' so i said what? Like you did for them? Because he had laid waste to a villge for no reason, and then he did the I've changed please let me go thing people do then i stomped on his neck killing the bastard i one blow" the brown haired girl smiled as she wrote what he said down before asking "so you don't kill simply for money thats just a bonus your main reason is enjoyment? Interesting, and you would fight and kill anyone?" "Everyone except katsumi," and she nodded "and you don't believe im taking this thing with kurenai too far?," he chuckled before he spoke, "not at all, someone betrayed you and you have every right to stab that woman in her whore face, of course mabye a psychotic-killer-for-hire isnt the best person to talk to for moral advice, so if that's wat you're looking fo id say Iva would be the most impartial and rational person for that," she nodded at him pleased with his advice, "now one more question" beyond her glasses naruto could feel her glaring at the assassin sitting across from her and while releasing killer intent asked, "do you like lee-senpai?" John laughed before taking a sip of his coffee, "sorry miss yakumo, ive no idea who this lee is and have no opinions either way,"

Naruto walked over to the table and sat down, then the chair john was sitting on a second ago fell over and a womans monotone cry of "KYAAA PERVERT!" Was heard, naruto and yakumo turned to see john pinning a slender woman with long strawberry blonde hair against the wall, "who are you?" John asked the murderous intent clear in his tone, the woman's eyes widened "Johnny did you bump your head or somthing, we met last night " John raised his hand his pointer finger extended with a twisted grin upon his face "shi-" "ah good morning doctor, i see you've neglected to warn us about you changing your appearance," Iva said carring a tray to the table, the woman slapped her head and said "Thats it! I came in here to ask if i had forgotten something, sorry Johnny even my big brain forgets the unimportant details," john took a deep breath before his twisted grin morphed into his kind smile, he let the mad doctor go and naruto took in her appearance, she wearing a burgundy shirt with slate gray and beige pinstripes, plain black dress pants with a single hot pink heart over her knees, brown loafers on his feet with black soles, and a white lab coat with multiple hot pink hearts, her facial scaring hadn't changed one vertical scar directly down the middle of her face, one horizontally across the middle of her face lopping around her nose, and two diagonally down her face from above each eyebrow, her skin wasnt pale, now she had a tan, and freckles, her eyes had hot pink heart pupils over hazel eyes,

Naruto had one question "how is that doctor yandere? He's a man she's a woman," the darker skined more feminine doctor crouched over and said "as a master surgeon i can change My appearance however i wish, "she then unbuttoned her shirt and opened it showing that not only had her facial bonesturcture changed but now she had A cup breasts and a slender waist, along with the fact that the vertical scar continued down her body and disappeared into her pants, then she dropped said pants to reveal that she was in fact atomically correct, and needed to get more bra's and underwear, the scar also split above her crotch area down into where her legs were attached to her crotch area, Naruto covered his face and the doctor tilted her head "why are you doing that? Oh im not trying to flash you im trying to show off my masterfull surgery skills, see you cant even see the scaring on my chest, also my body has no fake parts just as i were a man before i am now a woman," "yes very impressive doctor," Iva said also not looking at her "now if you would fix your wardrobe malfunction we could eat" the doctor scoffed before saying "at least katsumi was impressed, she even wanted to touch my-" "of course she did, im starting to wonder how much training she'll get done today,". John said absentmindedly

'HEY NARU-KUN, I kurama-hime have some great news,' 'kurama-chan?, how can i hear you?' 'Uhhhhgggg no time for boring details! The proper response is oh? What do you mean by great news my super favourite waifu Kurama-hime? say it!' Naruto chuckled imagining the strongest of the tailed beasts stomping her foot and pouting as she said that, 'oh? What do you mean by great news my super favourite waifu Kurama-hime?' 'Im glad you asked, you see ive been searching our memories and i realised that because i was sealed inside your mother before you i know some of their techniques,' "you do?!" Everyone turned to him "er sorry i uh thought off somthing," he knew it didn't make sense but they accepted his answer and went back to what they were doing, she giggled 'good job naru-kun, but yes i do, like your mothers personal favourite the shadow clone jutsu, oh and Water dragon, water wall, and your fathers fire ball and pheonix flower, and wind style vacuum and hi-' Kurama stopped for a second then she let out a breath and said 'the rasengan, I remember him creating the rasengan, you HAVE to learn that, so first shadow clones then we'll do some jitte training then your learning the rasengan,' Naruto nodded and stood up but Iva caught him with his parsoul's handle "brekfest first Naruto-san, then training," naruto nodded and sat down, naruto devorered his toast before rocketing off to the trianing room

Entering the empty room Naruto found a corner and sat in it 'what now?' 'Now shut your eyes, and wait' he did exactly that "now open theeeem" she cheered and he did, he was back in Kurama's cage but in front of him was a red haired neko and a blonde Iva, "huh?" Naruto asked confused as hell "i thought about having images of your mom and dad, but I didn't want you too feel sad so i used your surrogate mom and the first man i thought of and made their hair colours match," "does this-" "wh- what i don't think that Iva's kinda hot, How could you say that naruto? It all bacon lords fault" naruto chuckled 'she's so easy to read' "well whatever it's training time with nekushina" "yes ma'am" naruto said cheerfully, then nekushina stepped forward and crossed her fingers in to the ram handsign before saying "kage bushin no jutsu," twenty puffs of smoke materialised, before becoming Nekushina's "this was one of your mothers favourite techniques, the shadow clone jutsu has various applications from combat use to thanks to the fact they're actually solid clones, to espionage due to fact that upon dispelling one sends all information it gathers to it's user, it's weakness is-" kurama stopped talking and walked over to one of the clones then she whipped it with her tail dispelling it, "just one good hit dispells them, if too many are on the field a skilled opponent could beat a bunch of them in quick succession overloading the users brain with too much info knocking them out, well that and the large amount of chakra the technique needs, but cause your my container you can't use a normal clone but this should be easy-ish?"

Then she shrugged "eh, well thats all ive got," naruto crossed his fingers in the ram handsign "now focus your chakra," She advised

Outside of naruto's head,

Moka had seen Naruto sitting around, and sat next to him, and had wondered what he was thinking about, "probably what training he should do first what a moron" (Oh:gee i wonder what type of character inner moka is? "You don't know b-Baka!") moka had heard the door opening and watched katsumi walk in, "bonjour Moka, bonjor Naru-kun," the french taught teen assassin in training walked inside the training room, and crouched in front of naruto and waved her hand in front of his face "yo naruto," she rested her head on her hands before she smirked "permet de voir si un baiser reveille mon prince endormi," she pursed her lips and pressed them onto the blondes, she stayed for a few seconds before parting, "wow il est vrainment hors de lui"

Katsumi turned to moka and asked "did you already try that?" Moka's jaw dropped "n-no! I cant b-believe you did!" "wanna practice on me?" Katsumi asked wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, moka's blush deepened "wha- w-we're b-both g-g-girls," the white haired girl leaned forward and said "yeah makes it hotter don't it? And after we can sing 'i kissed a girl'" katsumi's eyebrows were practically dancing a suggestive dance,

moka's blush consumed her face and she hid behind naruto, but she moved too fast and and ended up knocking him over as he fell moka tried to grab his hand and katsumi grabbed his waist *cling* was heard as katsumi pulled naruto up and the room began to get dimmer "whoa careful there handsome you nearly-" moka's hand grabbed kats and began trying to crush her arm "wha-" the nymphomaniac looked to the shy girl but in her place a white haired vixen with blood red slited eyes, and upon her gorgeous face was a death glare "AWAY FROM HIM YOU HARLOT" she commanded tossing her arm away from her katsumi flipped backwards to gain some space and looked up to see her leaning naruto against the wall "how dare you touch my thrall with those filthy hands of yours, for that i will punish you, you disgusting little slut," katsumi stood up and gave the vampire a perverse grin "oooh sexy, should i show you where we keep the whips?"

Moka growled and cocked her right fist back "I'll only need one punch to break you" then she swung it at katsumi and smirked "BUT YOU'LL GET A THOUSAND JUST FOR TOUCHING HIM!," katsumi ducked under the punch, then moka tried a left punch to her temple but katsumi slid underneath her when the new agressive moka's fist hit the ground it cracked the floor

Suffice to say katsumi was glad she'd decided to dodge, katsumi looked at naruto's unconscious form and said "sorry babe, but i can't die here," she kicked up both her feet before flipping up as she landed twin slashes made a large X on moka's torso, moka snarled and said "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO HARM ME!, A SLUT LIKE YOU SHOULD KNOW YOUR PLACE!!!" The vampireette swung a kick at the white haired teen that would have torn her in half if it had hit her "SORU" katsumi disapered "SHIGAN: SPOTS" The kaguya reappeared behind her now fellow albino, and using her fathers favourite technique but her lack of expirence ment that only three of what should have been ten attacks actually pierced her opponent, "RAAGH! YOU FIlTHY CREATURE, I AM FINISHED TOYING WITH YOU!" This time she grabbed her opponent before raising her leg "NOW DIE YOU BITCH!" "KAMI-E: SLIME" the kick hit her at full force knocking her through several walls and forcing her outside, moka charged outside into the lovely red sky and full moon her true vampire self forced upon the world intent on further brutalising the whore that dared to touch her and worse actually managed to hurt her, looking around she saw the rubble from her kick with the sluts sleeve poking out of it grinning she raised her leg and said "goodbye slut I'll say it once more for good measure, KNOW YOUR PLACE!" She cried as her heel collided with the rubble smashing them to dust then she turned

Right into an iron hard punch to her temple, she looked up and saw a now topless but otherwise unharmed Katsumi, the two breathed heavily and took another step to the other, both of their minds thought 'finally a worthy opponent i actually feel like im going to die/hmmp for a human she's not completely worthless,' moka bared her fangs and katsumi had her finger aimed at the vampires heart 'NOW DIE/GIVE ME YOUR BLOOD' just as their Attacks were about to hit each other a cry of "Yes I learned the rasengan and the shadow clone jut- what happened here?" They both turned to see the blonde had just awoken and was looking directly at them they turned to each other 'oh crap/damn if he finds out we nearly killed each other-,' a happy chuckle came from Iva who was sitting in the nearly destroyed training room, "'twas a training exercise, Moka and Katsumi wanted to test their skills against each other, and i think we've all learned somthing, moka learned that brute strength alone can't defeat every opponent and that underestimating such a skilled foe could lead to her downfall, and Katsumi learned that moka without her rosary can kick her through about fifty tons of concrete,"

Naruto scratched his head "umm moka with out her rosary?" Iva nodded "yes dear boy, you see i mentioned earlier that moka's rosary and my rig protect us from the sunlight, but both have different purposes my ring's main function is to allow me to sense a vampires yokai, while moka's rosarys main function is to suppress her full vampire self," then yakumo who was sitting next to him nodded "ah so that explains that dense chakra i felt from both you and moka, so you are both vampires?" Iva smiled and nodded "yes, naruto is also half-vampire or possibly one-quarter now do to miss-kurama's influence," yakumo looked curiously at Iva who simply said "we'll explain later but for now," he turned to his pupil and said "you mentioned learning the rasengan?" Narut noded and said "check this out" before holding out his arm and focusing slowly a ball of solid chakra formed "whoa thats impressive," yakumo said knowing it was pretty much impossible to see a ball of pure chakra, moka grabbed her rosary before clipping it back on to her chain, as she turned back she almost fell over but was caught by katsumi, Iva continued staring at the ball in naruto's hand, he squinted before his eyes widened and he saw the teqnique for the second time, narutofocusing slowly bacon to spun the ball of charkra while maintaining it's ball shape, naruto seeing a training dummy hanged at it and said "rasengan!" The ball smashed right through the dummy before destroying the wall behind it,

"Uh opps," he turned to his teacher and scratching his neck said "um sorry Iva-sensei guess I got a little arrived away" but when he saw his teachers surprised expression fade to his normal smile naruto let out another breath,

Before he fell over, "uh i can't move," then Doctor yandere walked inside "well of course you can't" she said "you preformed an A class technique with barely any chakra control you probably used up 85 if not 90% of all the chakra you had," the mad woman snapped her fingers and the destroyed room began to reform around them, before anyone could ask how she did that she forced a pill in naruto's mouth and tuned to Iva "I'd recommend a large meal followed by a warm bath with assistance for him to allow time for his chakra to replenish before more training," Iva nodded "well if that's what the doctor ordered, then I'll run the bath now, katsumi would you assist him?," katsumi grinned "of course Iva-sensei, I'll give him as much help as he needs" Iva nodded "great, now would you stop attempting to grope Miss Akashia help me lift naruto," the white haired teen pouted but she helped naruto to his feet and had him lean on her and Iva,"

And bringing him to the table Iva sat his apprentice down in between Dr Yandere and katsumi, katsumi looked around and turned to the gentlemen vampire and asked "hey where did my dad go?" Iva smiled as he said "we heard Naruto-san not attending class nor pulling a prank has everyone concerned, John offered to go and inform them of Naruto-san's wellbeing, mostly as an excuse to and I quote ''stretch my legs'' on a similar note, he has taken your clan symbol yakumo and has been told the message you wanted to be given to the hokage with it,"

With the French master assassin,

John, walked though the village, it had been his first time here, but no matter where he was in the elemental nations he always heard 'in Konoha they treat everyone like their part of the family' and he was certainly feeling that none had lied, despite him not even being from here, he was greeted friendly by pretty much everyone he had come across,

Though as he approached the hokage tower he wondered how best to get inside, for a moment he shut his eyes and began searching for the hokage, he found him in a room with several others, and John nodded, he pulled a yen out of his pocket, before walking inside, he flipped the coin behind the receptionist and as she turned to see what had made that noise he had already slipped by, he walked up step after step staircase after staircase, he slowly approached his target, John had come to the top floor, and in front of him was his target,

The Council Chambers, John knew that several Anbu were currently watching him and normally he would've avoided them easily, but he didn't care enough today so instead he decided on the blunt approach, he walked up to the doors,

And kicked them in, *craaash* everyone had turned to the long haired blonde man and he offered a smile back, Hiruzen Sarutobi jumped to his feet and with a tone befitting the leader of its country said "who are you?" "Bonjour, monsieur Sarutobi, i am John Kaguya, and I am here to deliver news about one Naruto Uzumaki," in a second several Anbu had surrounded the man who in response tilted his top hat, "where is naruto?" Hiruzen demanded, in response John raised a finger and pushed away a tanto aimed at his throat, upon the Anbu's attempt to put it back John sighed before kicking his legs from under him, the blonde mans fist sent two outside, another appeared out of the wall and tried to cut of his head, the blade hit

Before it snapped off, it didn't even have time to hit the floor before johns elbow was in the ninja's gut, though Tsume Inuzuka had caught him, as she did the various clan heads were about to strike John moved to the right avoiding the Nara clan head shadow possession jutsu, before kicking the table into his face, then John grabbed Shizaku Kurama's kimono before swinging her around and around, using her as an effective weapon against the other clan heads before he tossed her at the approaching Anbu, the only ones standing was the blonde assassin, the hokage and the non combatants, John dusted off his coat before putting the table back in its original place,

"Now that's that's over, shall we discuss your missing jinjuriki, or would you rather another round?" The assassin asked, though inexperienced at threatening kage rather than simply killing them, he still restrained himself, the aged yet still powerful kage looked at all the people that this single man had taken out with little effort and knew that furthering the conflict with him would mean another kage in his grave, these weren't children the man had just beaten, but some of the best, and he wasn't even sweating, in fact he looked pleased, calming himself Hiruzen nodded noticing the clan head had started getting back to their feet and the Anbu already on theirs,

"Very well mister Kaguya, say what you will," John nodded and said "Naruto-Kun is being trained by myself and a few others, as compensation for his assistance in something, he will not be removed from the village and will not be returned to the academy yet, though when it is graduation day he will be returned along with two others, and if you do as I say this may prove beneficial to you," Tsume growled at him and said "why don't you give the kid back?" John felt a protective feeling from the woman and smiled, "because his learning has been sabotaged at the academy so we have taken it upon ourselves to teach him well," Shikaku Nara having heard him before asked "you said this may be beneficial to us, how?" "my daughter is one of the two people who will Join Naruto in the academy, if she felt truly welcome here she might even settle down here and rebuild the Kaguya clan underneath the banner of the hidden leaf village, she knows a few of my skills and is a nymphomaniac, so should say the Inuzuka clan heir charm her, then perhaps the next generation of the Inuzuka might be shooting bones out of there arms,"

He had seen fear over their faces, when he mentioned his daughter would be joining the academy, and it hadn't disappeared, John raised his eyebrow but waited patiently, he saw the Nara contemplating what had just been said before he realised that only made two, "hold on you say that in three weeks after you're done training Naruto, you'll have him rejoin his class, along with two others, but you only mention one daughter, so who's the other?" John pulled a cloth out of his pocket and tossing to the Kurama Clan leader, and waited silently as she unwrapped it, when she saw the symbol her eyes widened in shock as she turned to him, "the ex-Kurama clan heir, Yakumo Kurama, who by the way wanted me to tell you and I quote ''I renounce the Kurama Clan on the grounds that they're fucking traitor whore bastards, and I recommend that the hokage either A have the clan compound burned to the ground for fear of them betraying the village, or B has every member become a prostitute,'' and before you ask Kurama-chan no I won't take you to see your daughter, as she has threatened to castrate me if I tried,"

Then he tipped his hat again, and said "et avec cela je vous dis au revoir, I must be off," "wait we haven't agreed to anything," the Yamanaka leader said, John turned and asked "at what point did it seem like you have a choice in the matter?, we have Naruto-Kun, and will train him, in three weeks he along with my daughter and yakumo-san will be admitted into the academy, where they will be tested, and when they pass then they will become a three man cell, if any of that doesn't happen well. . ." John using his finger carved a exact map of Konoha onto one of the walls, he then carved small information onto the map, such as where the clan heads slept, their favourite restaurants, the shops they brought from, even the places they trained, he turned to those inside and asked with a murderous smirk "did I miss anything?" None could move,

he showed he could beat them easily not that any of them had actually been trying to kill him, he was after all the only one who knew where naruto was, but he used even less effort to beat back their offensive, and knew where they went, what they did and where they slept, this man had single handedly forced them to do as he said, he had a clan heir and Konoha's only jinjuriki, possibly under the watchful eye of people like him,

Upon seeing their faces John internally smiled, 'échec et mat, I win again' he turned and began to leave when Shikaku Nara spoke again "you didn't tell us who the sensei is," John chuckled, "besides that they should be strong I leave that decision to you, but know this if I find that the sensei you choose should have any evil intentions when it comes to those three children," he stopped again before he poked the Konoha map dead centre, before twisting his finger inside the hole he just created, what should have been a perfect hole, now had cracks, cracks that began to spread as the assassin walked away the second he made it to the stairs that large section of the wall had shattered into tiny pieces,

"en attendant de nous revoir," he said before descending the staircase,

Hiruzen had stayed standing, but beyond all he was terrified, most of the villages best hadn't been enough for one man, who now intended to train Naruto for three weeks, and worse he had implied that others had been watching naruto, not only that but he had implied that If the academy failed naruto, his daughter, or yakumo, or didn't put them on a team together he would destroy the village Hiruzen had sworn to protect, the only saving grace was he had given them a chance to choose a sensei, and a chance for a Konoha loyal Kaguya clan, it was both terrifying and beneficial, yet he couldn't shake the feeling that he wouldn't be choosing a sensei, as if a force above him had given the choice to others and was now forcing them to make it, Hiruzen sighed,

He felt like Danzo,

the other wall was kicked in by the mummy himself, "strange I don't recall the council being called Sarutobi, but it's just as the blonde fop in the top hat told me, their is a meeting in progress so as I am to lend my wisdom and begin with-" OLD MAN MONOLOGUE JUTSU: IS NEVER THE END IS NEVER THE END IS NEVER THE END IS LOADING NEVER!

"Well my wisdom comes through in a story I'd like to tell you concerning poppet being a dog you see thousands of years ago when jaden yuki took over the world it was up to the American dragon to stop him with the ocarina of time so what we did was me and another guy pissed up a tree to see who's dick was bigger and as we did a hot woman walked by and I was like I wanna play card with her nyeh, and by play cards with I mean teh butt secks nyeah, then my friend who was my ninja pastor told me she was an Uchiha and I was like, bitch how dare she make me want the secks stuff with her ugly Uchiha tits, and then I said who's on first and I said who, so I asked who? But I said who, cause then this hot woman walked inside my wallet there was-" Danzo remained there for six weeks straight before realising everyone had left the second he walked in,

Back with naruto cause plot, or something

Back at the dinner table moka had left to run naruto a bath and Iva had left to do the dishes, so at the table now was just Naruto, katsumi, and Dr. Yan-chan,

When kurama faux coughed in his mind, 'uh kurama-chan? Are you okay?,' 'yes naruto-kun I was just wondering if you were going to ask for some sake, you know like I asked please I really wanna taste some pwease?' "Where would I even get sake from?" He unintentionally said out loud, "hm sake?" The doctor asked looking like she was thinking, naruto put his hands up and tried to deny what he had just said, "uhh well doctor yan-sensei you see I uh-" the doctor put a bottle of sake in front of him grinning "no sake won't aggravate your condition so I say drink up Naru-kun,"

But before naruto could grab the bottle katsumi did, she took the top off and grabbed him a shot glass, before pouring him a drink, she lifted the drink to his lips and he swallowed it, "so Naru-kun what do you think of your first glass?" Katsumi asked, "how'd you know its my first?," katsumi waggled her finger back and forth saying "well normal drinkers don't pour their own sake," he blushed before his head started to feel funny "and they know that you only get drunk when you're stomach digests everything, another Naru-Kun?" She asked sweetly and he nodded dumbly, she poured him another drink and another and another and anot-

Black

Then white along with the sound of running water, his head hurt, but his pain subsided when he felt something smooth and soft rubbing against his back, he reached back and grabbed something round and soft when his vision came back everything was fuzzy but he could just make out basic shapes,

Then that too faded to black,

Then when next he opened his eyes, he was in bed, the two blobs one pink and one white on ether side of him confirmed what he had assumed, "I won't be sleeping alone for a while," he said quietly to himself, slowly his eyes began to focus and he turned to his left, the shy moka was snuggling into him, and on his right the confident katsumi was practically using him as a bed, left arm and leg were on top of him and her face was so close they were practically kissing,

Chapter three: Her true self?! Inner Moka vs Katsumi

End

Now before we even get any further the reason I didn't have any training in this one is because let's be honest we've all read it before, we know how it goes and honestly I couldn't find out enough information about the shadow clones so I just decided to scrap the training segment(though I probably wont always do this,)

So now we've got three main things to discuss.

First is I'm thinking of re-naming this story, I have a basic idea of what but nothing solid yet I'll keep you all posted though,

Second: I've decided to call off the voting due to the realisation that nobody knows how I'd handle certain characters, and have just decided to make the team sensei konan,

And my reasoning is I'm already writing the next chapter and konan is the sensei in it, well that and the fact that I don't think there are many stories where the authors had konan teach the main team,

Though I will say it was a tie between her and Anko,(I've actually written a bit with Anko finding them in the forest of death, and kicking the crap out of them then doin hilarious video game references cuz I'm hilariously inept nyeh)

As for the question from last time so far, about moka's team im definitely leaning toward having kuramu and mizore in it just cause i love mizore, heh she pops out of anywhere, i could have fun with that joke, and I might have a thing with her and one of the main characters, like she loves katsumi, or something (once again nothing set in stone)

And third: ive been watching jojo's bizzare adventure recently and i was wondering if i should add Hamon to the list of techniques john knows, and if so i was going to have him teach it and life return to katsumi during the month before the finals of the Chunin exams, and yes just enough to say manipulate her hair to use it to whack people with and enough to use zoom punch,

Though I was thinking about an ultimate move i call it "MASSIVE GAZUNGAS," where she makes her cleavage huge and flashes her opponent, alternative titles are "GIANGANTO JUGGS," "THE BOOBS MKENZIE," and "TITTIES!" Though i laughed loudest at massive gazungas so that's in the lead, it's truly the ultimate technique,

PERVERT POWER!!!.

And if i can give him that should i also start looking for more fictional martial arts?,

And as for what im teaching yakumo, she's going to basically find a weakness in peoples fighting styles, using throwing knives with deadly precision with to hit the weakness and tossing out genjutsu's like there's no tomorrow,

Though when she's forced into hand to hand she'll do her find the weakness party trick and attack it with her kukari, use her tanto to stab and slash the opening she creates, and use low level genjutsu while doing that to make her opponent think she's say going for a kick to his temple when she's actually slashing his rib,

Tell me she dosen't sound op, but she has the same weakness that shun akiyama of the yakuza series, and sans the skeleton from undertale has, quick, intelligent fighter, wont last long against someone who can dish out as much as they can take it, and anyone who knows how genjutsu works know that pain cancels it out, so when she stabs unless they're dumb as a stump they'll figure out she's using genjutsu,

I've also thought of a way she can silently communicate with others using her genjutsu, basically she just makes letters appear in front of her allies,

I may also give her chi blocking like ty lee from avatar, but if i do I'll leave that for if we do a shipuden, (i hope we do)

And finally the star Naruto, I'm thinking about him using drunken Kung-fu without his jitte, and getting drunk powering him up,

He's going to be SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!!

And finally (I know I said that already but... ITS THE CIRCLE OF LIIIIIIIIIIIFE AND IT MOOOOOOVES US ALLLLLLLLLL) i already know people are going to want to know why i made john french, because the attacks i make up for him and katsumi will be said in french, why french? because why not?

So to translate we'll have a new segment here that while writing it im calling 'la french corner'

So let's enter-

-La French Corner

John

"Ma petite fleur" is "my little flower"

"et avec cela je vous dis au revoir" in English that's "and with that I say farewell"

'échec et mat' or "checkmate"

Katsumi

"Merci Papa, et pas de promesses," in english thats "thanks dad, and no promises"

"permet de voir si un baiser reveille mon prince endormi," in english thats "let's see if a kiss wakes up my sleepy prince,"

"wow il est vrainment hors de lui" is "wow he's really out of it,"

Also yes I'm weird,

ALL HAIL THE OCTOPI!!!

OUR HERO AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


	4. Chapterfour

Chapter Four: The Vampire, Sucubus, and Snow-Woman alliance/Yakumo's first chapter

Iva was sitting in a chair in his study he was two letters sent by two different numbered vampires the first was from Vossum, The second was from Eis, they had been sent by a bat that had left after dropping off both letters, both concerned a meeting from a two nights ago,

Flashback to two nights ago,(after leaving moka with naruto)

IV stood in a dark hallway, the akashia's home territory, he had been requested to come speak to the king, he hoped it had nothing to do with being the fourth strongest vampire, he had reverse summoned here to arrive on time, he walked with his para-cane in one hand, and the other behind him, he walked up to the massive cathedral like doors, he took a breath, 'hopefully she won't be here,' he thought before knocking, "enter IV," spoke the king, upon entering Iva cursed his luck the other twelve were all here, despite this he walked forward before taking a knee and bowing three steps from the king, "my lord, you have requested my presence?" Iva asked, his eyes never darting to the king, "first, IV were is my daughter?" He demanded, "she is safely hidden from your enemies my lord, with some powerful and trustworthy allies of mine," Iva spoke with conviction, he didn't need to claim he'd stake his life on that statement, because that was assumed, he was glad he summoned mika to watch over the two children before he left, and to summon the grasshopper knights if she noticed any danger,

The king remained seated, "IV did you notice your fellow numbers as you walked toward me" "of course my lord" the king simply stared at the vampire in front of him "And how is you're progress with your original mission? I hope taking care of my beloved daughter hasn't made you forget it"

"My previous mission?, tracking down and killing our longtime enemy the Hamon Fighter?, of course I have not forgotten,

First I believe the two missions are closer related than it first appears," the king raised an eyebrow but didn't say a word,

"I believe they are the one who killed Miss Moka's previous guards, I tracked them to and encountered them in Iwa, they escaped me and before I could give chase Moka-sama had told me of her escorts demise, She escaped the enemy thanks to her guards using themselves as a diversion, then by making use of her beauty and subtle manipulation she gained a human escort to somewhere safe where she informed me of her guards deaths, so I realised that Hamon Fighter wasn't as far as I hoped they learned the location of Moka-sama before I could stop the messenger, so I rushed to her side in hopes to hide her from our enemy, fortunately I already had procured a hidden compound inside the village walls, where we currently remain, awaiting Hamon Fighter's arrival, I've also began taking steps to safeguarding Moka-sama and making it harder for them to recognise her, while giving moka-Sama a little freedom to do as she pleases, all in all I'm the most likely candidate to guard the young princess, teach her how to fight, and let her have a childhood despite being in hiding," Iva said not revealing anything about the boy moka had bitten due to hunger, or that he had asked for his oldest friends help to keep her safe,

The vampire king nodded before asking "And do you two believe you could do better 11?" Two twin women one had black hair in a right side ponytail and dressed in a white dress with black frills, the other was the opposite, but who knew who was which, the one on the right grinned "well my Lord, Four may be stronger than us-" while the left one frowned "-but it's in our belief that he couldn't handle a filthy mongrel attacking him-" the right one put her hands up in a defensive Manner "-not that we think Four isn't strong enough he's ranked higher than we are-" the left one "like that's much of a feat, but we simply believe he's to kind."

"Pffft," said a youthful voice, the vampire king turned to her now, without looking at her Iva knew who had spoke, "you speak in defence of IV Eîs(one)?" The vampire king asked, and she stepped forward before walking next to Iva

her body was tiny she looked as if she were only twelve, but everyone knew better, she was one of the oldest vampires alive, she was the strongest vampire, a direct descendant of Dracula some said (though she denied that) she had her white hair in twin twisted pigtails that bounced as she moved, and had in what appeared to be a white wedding dress that fitted her perfectly with white stockings and white leather shoes,

She giggled as she asked Iva, "heya IV, would you mind telling the judges where you were ten seconds ago?" "The hidden leaf village," the room went silent "that's over fifty thousand miles away, riiiiiiiiiight?" She asked "yes" she nodded and asked "and you received the summons when," "eleven seconds ago" she nodded "thank you, now I may be an old fashioned lawyer child but I'd say no matter how soft hearted someone is no one can defend against that kind of speed, well that and the man I'm next to is Vier th- oopsie I mean IV the Sly," 'Of course she'd say that' Iva thought,

The king nodded "regardless, you all need to be aware of our enemies gathering, the filthy wolves, have made a pact with the zombies and we've heard rumours about them trying to ally with others as well, such as the mermaids,"

"Do you expect their new numbers to make them reckless?" Vossum(eight in Russian) asked calmly, Vossum was a blonde and gray haired Russian giant, he had the potential to be a higher number but preferred the name Vossum, he had short blonde hair that was messily slicked back was wearing a white shirt with brown denim pants, and brown leather boots, he had a katana on his left hip, he also had sunglasses covering his red slits, he had his right arm had a black sleeve that and folded over his arm and tied around itself began halfway down his arm and had several straps and chains that wrapped around his torso giving it the appearance of a makeshift sling, despite his brutish appearance he was one of the most intelligent vampires,

the other vampires but Iva, Eis, and the king began snickering, Vossum put a hand to his chin and thought for a moment, "it is possible that due to our overpopulation the wolves did attack and do quit a bit of damage after we. . .," he adjusted his glasses before saying "weeded out the dead ends" his words left everyone silent, but the king shook his head to clear it of its current worries, and turned to Vossum, "regardless of the events twelve thousand years prior, we need solutions to our current problems, how do we deal with our enemies gathering strength?" He asked

Twelve grinned over to him twelve was a man he had a short sleeved shirt under a leather jacket leather pants and simple boots, everything else wore was black his hair was brown with his fringe dyed blonde and it was styled into a mess of spikes, his weapon was strapped to his hip a relic from the old world a silver weapon called a revolver "well my Lord if it pleases we could all go and erase them" he said as his hand touched his weapon's grip Vossum shook his head "it may not be my place but I would recommend we not act yet, simply due to not tilting the balance, the food shortage has left all races crippled, not to mention reckless actions will draw the hunters, and we will have yet another foe to deal with,"

The king could see the disagreement on the others faces, so he turned to IV, "what say you IV?" Iva nodded "I agree with Vossum my lord, if we vampires attack the wolves it may tell the smarter races that we are weakened as much as any other race, If we must take action i would recommend an alliance with other races, to warn the wolves not to attempt anything, though we are capable of slaughtering them I believe that this may be a golden opportunity, provided that with enough incentive all races can work together especially when United against a common foe, i should mention that to get to our territory the wolves would have to go though the Sucubi, and the Snow-women both races I have contacts in you need but say the word an I-"

"no IV, if we are to propose an alliance as king it is my duty to propose it to the other races, but how to show trust to those two races?" Vossum looked at Iva and gave him a faint smile, before turning to the king, "my lord, what if we were to offer something akin to training from one of our best? And safety to their villages, but we'd need a trial run to let them know it's safe," Eîs smirked, "oh what if we let them join IV and moka-Sama, if we put all the heirs together it would show that we are willing to see them as equals, and I could drop in every now and then," the king nodded it sounded feasible but-, Vossum saw what was coming and readied his proverbial ace in the hole, "both heirs haven't received any training except for those in the use of their abilities and they're female, and only one is a lesbian, and I believe she is in love with some other girl," "don't you know a name vossie?" Eîs asked and he scoffed "of course I do but I doubt anyone here would care much to know it," Eîs grin turned sadistic as she looked at Iva and said "Come on Vossie if you don't know it then you don't know it," Iva looked curiously at her why was so curious only to see her grinning at him, "feh, fine want to know it that bad, the girls name is Katsumi Kaguya," IV's blood froze he looked back at Eîs, his outward expression may not have changed but he knew now, she wasn't going to let him run this time, he wondered how the hell she could have known that a Monster Girl had a crush on his friends daughter, the daughter he had only learned about a few hours prior, and worse she knew where he was and had an excuse to drop in at any point she wanted,

And worse if she learned of anything, he simply looked into her ruby eyes, eyes that gleamed with barely hidden affection, he couldn't fight her, she licked her lips and asked "well IV will you do it?"

Flashback end

He re read the letter in his hands,

'IV

The alliance is made, take care of your new students they're on their way

Vossum'

A short letter but one with massive implications, his compound had the space and rooms, but if one of his students were in love with John's daughter that could be bad,

He sighed it wasn't anything as bad as the second letter though

'Heya handsome, your favourite girl is bringing your new students, so be sure to give me a warm welcome,

Also you can let out that breath The sucubus is straight, but the love crazy Snow woman? Yeah she's dying to meet her princess again, (don't know who let that slip)

Her name is Mizore Shriayuki, she likes lollipops, katsumi, the fact that she'll be living with katsumi, the idea of sleeping in the same bed as katsumi, and yeah it goes like that for a while,

The sucubus is named Kurumu Kurono, she's looking for her Prince Charming, and is kind of a spoiled bitch so I hope your ready to deal with that, (the only reason she's alive is cause you and Vossie suggested this plan)

Hugs and kisses(I'd better get some for what I've been through)

Eîs'

Iva sighed 'great they're all coming together, and knowing her they'll be here sooner than I think, and worse she's not the type to leave a half-breed alive, and if she finds out that moka made naruto a quarter vampire, he'd be killed on the spot, where's the other two, hopefully we can come up with a plan before they get here,' despite its late hour Iva left his study in search of his oldest friend and the love crazy doctor,

He decided to follow their scents he found the 'blood with a faint bit of caffeine' and the 'surgical cleaning agent with a hint of steel and smoke' John and Dr Yandere's respective scents both led to the kitchen, he found them sitting at the table waiting, they both turned to him, "do ether of you know what I'm about to tell you?" He asked they both shook their heads "nope, just know you've been sounding serious since twelve minutes ago," John said

Iva nodded and explained the situation to them the entire situation, he couldn't afford mistakes due to being ill-informed but was too tired to care what they learned, "hmm? Mizore you say? Katsumi will be glad to see her again, I've met her Iva she's friends with my daughter, she won't bother with the rest of this," John said, Iva had found that had calmed him,

Dr Yandere grinned "and if this Kurumu acts up I could just operate on the portion of her brain that stores memories," honestly he was less concerned of Kurumu, but grateful the doctor had a solution, even if it was one Iva wouldn't consider ever doing,

But the greatest problem still stood "so this Eîs can't we just beat her into a coma?" John asked Iva shook his head "not if there's blood in you, trust me avoiding a conflict with her is in our best interests," John leaned back and said "well why not give her what she wants then?" Iva's eyes widened but the Doctor nodded "I agree, if we can't fight her and can't keep the kids safe, either we let em die or you take a page out of kasumi's book and plough her into submission" Iva hadn't really considered that option, mostly cause he hoped there'd be other options, but they were right, Eîs made herself pretty clear on what she wanted And he couldn't just throw away the lives of naruto, katsumi, and possibly Yakumo, just cause he didn't like the option,

Then John groaned and wacked dr yandere on her head "good grief, no i mean, why not try dating her? It'll distract her until she has to leave,"

Iva nodded he preferred that idea He just hoped it would work,

Meanwhile at the legion of paperwork,

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat at his desk waiting for his receptionist to call him to- *bzzzt* "hokage-Dono, a miss konan to see you," He pushed his intercom button "please send her in"

And his doors was pushed open politely, a tall slender lavender haired woman walked in, she took a seat in front of the kage and he took in her appearance, she hadn't changed much from the day Jiraiya brought her here, after her two brothers in arms died, her hair was still in a bun and her large light blue origami flower was clipped in place, her amber eyes stared back with what could be mistaken as boredom, but was actually just a monotone mask to hide her pain,

She now wore an open grey Konoha jonin flak jacket, with a black long sleeved shirt and black Anbu pants, and black Anbu boots, though she didn't have a shuriken holster, her headband was on her right hip, she also wore lavender eyeliner, and she had a round labret piercing,

". . ." she simply sat and stared at him, he considered how to ask her to take on a Genin team, Konan was an S ranked jonin, and was one of his best, she was good enough to be asked to join Anbu, (though she declined immediately, saying she didn't want to be a tool of death)

Though she was one of the best, she was also the least known, to those outside the village and those inside it, Konan mostly kept to herself, and only left her home when she had a mission or had to get food, she had no friends, no family, and no life outside of her missions,

In fact he didn't want her to do this for the fun of it, he wanted her to do this for various reasons, one: this John was extremely powerful and skilled, two: he had said that Yakumo Kurama had basically become his spy for a teacher, that meant that kuranai immediately demanded the team, but she wouldn't be the best choice for a team like that so he had told her no, it didn't help matters much when Shizaku Kurama was demanding the team as well,

But they only wanted it for Yakumo and Hiruzen knew John wouldn't take kindly to that,

He had heard guy wanted to see this Kaguya, but stated that even if he didn't have a Genin team he wouldn't take them, simply due to the fact he wasn't much of a genjitsu user and didn't know that field very well,

And that wouldn't do, Hiruzen needed someone without prejudice against any of the three students, between Naruto's tenant, the Kaguya's heritage, and Yakumo's possible betrayal very few actually wanted to take them on, with naruto hiruzen took the boys side, but a jinjuriki, a possible traitor, and a fucking kaguya, yeah no, it was a team nobody wanted,

and he had run out of options,

He had scoured through every file and found nothing, so he had asked the only student he still had regular contact with, and Jiraya had given him the perfect idea,

Konan had been through a war and lost many friends, her hard life had made her difficult to read and harder to hold a conversation with due to the fact she only talked when she had to, she had equal experience in the three basic ninja arts, Taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu, she had no prejudices against anyone and had demonstrated the ability to work with difficult people, she was an intelligent person as well, and best of all she had a kekkei genkai, PAPER!

Okay it was better than it sounds, the point is she could help the kaguya with understanding her kekkei genkai,

It was a win, win, win, on all sides, John got a strong trustworthy teacher, the Genin got to learn without fear of their teacher abandoning them, and Konan would hopefully come out of her shell a little,

"Konan" hiruzen began seriously "how would you like to take on a Genin team," he knew what was coming and had to think of a rebuttal to- "No" she said plainly, hiruzen rubbed his chin as he thought 'now what would convince her to hear me out?' "is this who you've decided to have teach the Genin team I requested you to take? Interesting choice" came the calm voice of John kaguya, who was now sitting next to Konan, though hiruzen should have noticed him before he spoke even yet it was as if he appeared from nowhere, in his hands was three folders, that he set on the desk, "I figured you should know what those three were capable of now, so you could choose a perfect sensei but. . . I wasn't expecting to meet one of the candidates," the man stood up, placing the folders on the desk before bowing, then he walked into a shadow and simply disappeared as he said "au revoi, hokage-dono, sensei-san,"

Konan, now curious had gestured to the files and upon the hokages nod picked one up and began to read, it had been fifteen minutes before she had finished all three, Her Amber eyes met the hokage's and she asked "this is a special case isn't it," he nodded and explained the situation to her, she nodded, before asking "no one else?" She asked, "there are, but you are the best suited," she nodded, then she stood up "fine," she said, before pulling a white origami rose out of her jacket, and said "team thirteen sensei, Konan" he smiled at her "thank you Konan-san," she nodded and left

The next morning at precisely 1:38 am

With Yakumo

Yakumo was in her room but if you looked at her you wouldn't know it was her, she had dyed her hair blonde and had styled it into a ponytail, her brown eyes were now a deep blue thanks to contacts, and a light bit of foundation made her skin look pale, she was wearing a light blue sweater with a white shirt, green pants, and simple track shoes, she was looking in the mirror,

Her face was completely devoid of emotion,

Then she imagined someone asking her name, a dreamy expression took over her face and she gave a small but kind smile "hi I'm Karu Owasi, I'm just a girl, never seen me? Why of course not sir I can be easily missed, do I have any relatives? Non living I'm afraid, Perfect now I can go outside without my mother or Kurenai finding me,"

Then she looked over a list the doctor made for her, each person on this list would undeniably hand her over to the traitor whore slut bitch, Anko her best friend, then there was Asuma her boyfriend, Hana inuzuka ex teammate and longtime friend, the pictures attached were much more helpful than the names,

But knowing such she had an advantage, regardless now she could get back to her routine, checking she was armed head to toe in knives Yakumo left her room and slowly walked down the halls she found the entrance and left, there she saw early morning konohana, a sight she would love to continue getting up early to see,

Unfortunately since her disappearance her precious lee was being watched by Anbu, apparently her mother had that much influence she could order an Anbu watch team,

Unfortunately for her mother that wouldn't stop her, especially considering her new teacher was a master of disguise, after a pout and a speech about love the doc had given her a crash course in not standing out, hiding ones identity, lessons in how to lie effectively, and how to tell if people are suspicious of you,

Nodding the the now blonde ran into the woods the separated Iva's compound and the hidden leaf, unaware that as soon as she left two shadows slowly began to follow her

As she ran through the forest she had planned her route to her beloveds home, considering how early it was lee was still asleep so she would run to the right until she came to the memorial stone, stand at it for approximately seven minutes, then she would take the long path back to the village walk past the park, circle around the ninja academy, moonwalk past the hospital, then she'd activate the chakra suppressors while walking past the uciha compound, then she'd walk left and cross the bridge over the river and finally scale a five story building with her 'borrowed' climbing picks 'that i hope John hasn't noticed aren't inside his bag anymore' she thought to herself and use the binoculars she had brought to watch lee sleep, 'for his own good' she thought to herself 'especially with my mother ordering an Anbu squad to watch him, I need to make sure he isn't being molested in his sleep'

then a figure appeared in front of her, it looked a lot like she did while meeting Iva her clan robes were torn and covered in mud, sweat, and blood, except she had piercing black eyes instead of Yakumo's brown ones, she had grey skin and her teeth were closer to canines, her arms and feet were covered in blood and dirt,

This was her so called inner demon, ido Kurenai called her, a manifestation of her inner pain or fear or something like that, before Kurenai yakumo saw her rarely, while being trained yakumo barley saw her, now. . .

Now she saw her more and more, Dr yan-sensei had said she had something called D.i.D a Dissuasive identity Disorder, basically ido was yakumo just not entirely Yakumo she had less of the main personality and would be closer to a imaginary friend than an actual person,

And yet her demonic reflection grinned "hello sister, are we off to see our beloved lee?" She asked her tone light, though her voice was like yakumo's own "well i dont trust kurenai to watch him," "yet you trust me?" Her inner demon asked "I'm not sure yet, so for now the enemy of my enemy is someone i intend to keep as close to me as possible," her inner demon just nodded and as Yakumo walked past her she followed her, as they both walked toward the memorial stone,

As they drew closer Yakumo noticed a man with silver gravity defying hair the standing in front of it, but more interesting to her than that was the man's attire particularly his jonin vest, she had suspicions that this was Kakashi Hatake the leaf ninja's copy nin, and next to Might Guy, and Asuma Sarutobi, one of the leaf villages best ninja, had her mother sent him here to capture her, she shook her head and walked toward him hopefully she could get the drop on him, though as she approached she noticed that he hadn't noticed her, he was too invested in the memorial stone to be aware of her,

She walked to his left side before waving a hand in front of his face, no reaction he was probably lost in a painful memory, she decided to leave him, if he wasn't here for her then she had no reason to wait here any longer,

She stuck her hands in her pockets her right hand clutched the handle of her kukuri her left was tracing the outlines of a throwing knife, and began waking down the path to the market district, as she made it to the park she noticed a kurama clan member simply standing by it, 'eyes forward, wave if addressed and try to talk as little as possible' yakumo thought to remind herself of the doctors advice, as she was about to walk by him three others appeared infront of her, the one leaning on the fence walked forward and said "late night for a stroll, isn't it miss?" She nodded and said "just done visiting my relatives at the memorial stone, must have lost track off time" she said as she began to bite her lip and look toward her feet trying to display anti social behaviour, one nodded "ohh poor dear, tell me what were their names?" " Shun and Yasuo Owasi, my name is Karu Owasi" one offered her a hand and said "hey why don't we escort you home then?," she shook her head "I wouldn't want to be an inconvenience, besides it's probably far away from where you're going" one kneeled to meet her eyes and said "we're all going the same place dear, the kurama clan compound yakumo," she took a step back only to bump into one behind her, she looked around they had surrounded her

"Come on yakumo the games over, lets return to your mother," a man said grabbing her hand and pulling her along a woman took her other arm and began pulling, fear took yakumo's mind and she did the only thing she could think off "NO I DON'T WANT TO GO!" She shouted then she drew a deep breath "SOMEONE HELP ME!" "Oh shut u-" the one behind her said before a pale fist crashed into his cheek shutting him up and sending him skidding back, the owner of the pale fist put both of her hands together and someone else ran towards her,

He used her hands as a boost to jump over her and step on the ones holding her head's before swinging a pole like weapon at the forth ones head, yakumo now being free took her knife out and stepped back in time for a familiar albino teen to tap her back and ask "you okay?" The other one jumped to her left and patted her shoulder she realised that the two were obviously katsumi and naruto, but why had they followed her she barely knew either of them so why rescue her? Her thoughts were mirrored by her would be kidnappers "OI" one shouted "WHY ARE YOU TWO HERE?" Katsumi somehow answered before Naruto had the chance "this here is our sister Karu Owasi, im Miki thats our brother Ryuji," she clenched her fist and shouted "YOU MUGGS GOT ANY PROOF SHES THIS YAKUMO?" They were confused, whether due to her confidence or her insult yakumo couldn't tell, but one of them shook there head and pointed at naruto "thats the kyubii brat not anyone worthy of such a grand name, and thats-" he said pointing at her "Yakumo Kurama heir of the kurama family so both of you GO FUCK OFF!"

Yakumo had expected many things from katsumi at that moment, a joke about sex, a grin before she kicked wind at them but what she didn't expect was for katsumi to rush at him before shouting "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?!" She barrelled into him before lifting him onto her shoulders and dropping him onto her knee then without stoping she slid on top of him and threw a flurry of punches everywhere she could reach, his nose, ears, eyes, mouth, neck, even the ground around him her fists were a blur, she kept repeating her earlier statement one of the three behind her had recovered from their confusion and two rushed them while one pulled out a knife and lunged at katsumi slashing at her and in her rage filed state katsumi didnt even notice her until her face was slashed, the knife bent around attempting to cut her face again but katsumi grabbed the knife and aimed a punch in her assailant's gut but by doing so had left herself vulnerable to the attacker below her who hit her in the gut allowing the one still standing to deliver a vicious kick to her head another punch from the one under her and she fell to the floor limp, naruto swung his jitte at the attackers but one blocked it and the other kicked him knocking him back and forcing him away from his weapon though he knew they wouldn't win he still shouted "I NEVER GIVE UP ITS MY NIDO! MY NINJA WAY" and jumped back to his feet and took a less sloppy taijutsu stance, "MOVE!" one shouted as they swung their fist at him naruto dodged the punch by diving down punching him in the dick before sliding under him before kicking the guys leg back, the other guy rushed him swinging naruto's own jitte like a bat but naruto dodged that by jumping kneeing him in the face as the other guy got hit in the back, but naruto bumped into another one he hadn't seen until then who grabbed him and aimed a punch at his face,

A faint wind cutting sound was heard before a bladed top hat sliced off the hand mere inches from naruto's face,

Then a shadow ran past the now handless attacker who had let naruto go and spun kicked the woman who slashed katsumi's face, but the foot had a golden gleam on it as it went right through her body, and Stopped inches away from the face of the person behind her, the attacker took their foot out the woman and backflipped backwards grabbing the severed hand and with the same glow through their hand reattached it to its owner, before spinning and throwing them into the others

The woman in complete disbelief checked herself for any injuries only to find she was completely fine, as if someone didn't stick their foot through her torso, the figure then said "if you value your lives then abandon this foolish pursuit of Yakumo Kurama, and return my precious daughter to me" the shadows covering the figure dispelled revealing John Kaguya, his hat spun to his side and with his right hands pointer finger he knocked it upwards so it would land onto his head, his right hand slid into his pocket while his left thumb lifted the bladed brim of his top hat, "or face my wrath"

The kurama clan members glanced at each other before they turned around and walked away, they had to report to their leader after all, when they had faded away John walked over to his fallen daughter he crouched before placing a hand on her head one deep breath and his hand was glowing after a few seconds he said "just some deep cuts and a wounded pride, she'll be fine" then katsumi sprang up into a slap on the back off her head "you're not invincible," he said before turning to naruto "good resolve, bad form" then to yakumo he simply stared at her for a few seconds before sighing "good grief," then he pointed back the way they came and said "naruto take Katsumi to dr Yandere would you?"

Naruto nodded and let katsumi lean on him as they walked back to Iva's compound, when they faded into the distance John's gaze fell back onto Yakumo, yakumo avoided his eyes after a few seconds John spoke "you've never attended training, you know Naruto and Katsumi are your teammates right?" Yakumo nodded, "Just join in tomorrow okay? They did risk their lives tonight, especially naruto, outside of us and that Anbu yesterday I've heard he isn't well liked in this village" she looked up at him "I will" he nodded then turned around and said "make sure that you do, now let's go"

She followed him in her mind questions were being raised why had naruto and katsumi followed her?, when had John began following her?, how'd he kick through someone without leaving a mark, reattach someone's hand or revive katsumi?, why wasn't naruto well liked? granted she didn't know him that well but he seemed likeable, eventually they came to her original destination, the large five story building five blocks away from lee's apartment, John picked her up and jumped, and landed upon the roof of the building, he set her down and found a corner to sit on,

And now another question had arisen, after everything that had happened, why bring her here? When his daughter's face was scarred thanks to her?,

Though rather then think about it she crouched over and watched her precious lee sleep,

They had stayed there for hours until led woke up, while she wanted to watch him go for a jog, she decided that there was other things she had to do, pocketing her binoculars she walked over to John and and shook him and they began to walk back,

Over the course of their quiet walk she wondered what she'd say to the others But realised they'd probably be asleep when they returned,

After hours of walking they finally entered the compound, John patted her on the back before heading off to bed

End of chapter four

.

..

...

I'm probably going to skip the month of training,

In the next chapter we'll meet Mizore and Kurumu, teams thirteen and fourteen will assemble, we'll meet the teams sensei konan, and

. . .

(Sharp inhale) meet Sakura but more on that in like fifty years,

Our hero

Awaaaaaaaaaaay

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


End file.
